Before Kingdom Hearts
by TwilightAnimeGamer
Summary: There was alot going on before the summer Sora and Riku disappeared. What was their life like? Riku's in a gang and Sora and Kairi don't like it.Then something happens and it gets so much worse.What else could go wrong? This is my first so please R&R.
1. The Beginning

Before Kingdom Hearts

Author: Anime-RPGAngel

Co-author: 7-KHPrincessKairi-7

**Author's Note: First I want to point out that I really don't like the way Selphie looks in KH. I like the way she looks in FF better so imagine her like that. Secondly, I'll be changing POV's a lot because this involves Sora, Kairi, Riku and Selphie.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Sora's POV:**

I woke up to my alarm and got out of bed. I got in the shower, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, then I walked out of my house, stretched and started walking across the street to my friend Kairi's house. I've been friends with her since the second grade so we're pretty close. I go to Destiny Island Middle School with her and her best friend Selphie Tilmitt. Every morning I sit on her porch and wait for her and Selphie so we can all walk to school together. When I walked up on the porch my best friend Riku was already there leaning against the house, arms crossed, with one foot on the wall like he always does. He used to walk to school with us but this year he's in high school and we're stuck in middle school.

"Hey, Riku! How's high school?" I asked him.

"Hey, Sora! It's pretty boring" Riku said.

"C'mon something must have changed. You've gotta tell me. I'll be over there next year and I wanna know everything." I said trying to tell me what high school was like.

He told me to calm down and told me all the things that change when you go to high school. He said the teachers are more strict and there's more homework. I couldn't tell if he was trying to scare me or if he was really telling the truth. He mentioned that in high school everyone wears a uniform except on Fridays, which were free dress days and then I noticed he was just wearing his normal clothes.

"Riku, if you're supposed to wear a uniform, why aren't you wearing it?" I asked.

"I guess I just didn't think about it" Riku said laughing.

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble for being out of dress code?" I asked him as Kairi and Selphie walked out.

"Why would he be in trouble for dress code?" asked Selphie.

"Because they have uniforms in high school" Kairi explained to her.

"Oh. Then why…?" Selphie started to ask but turned away.

"I don't know why. That's why I asked him but he hasn't answered me" I said.

"I guess I just didn't feel like it. I won't get in too much trouble. What's the worst they could do to me put me in detention?" Riku laughed.

"I thought they could put you in ISS for things like that" Selphie said quietly.

"So what if they do? It's not the end of the world. So it goes on my record. I don't really care" Riku said.

"We're concerned for you, Riku. We're trying to help you out" I said trying to reason with him.

"I know. Thanks for that, but really don't worry about it. I'll be fine" He said.

As we walked up to the middle school someone at the high school called Riku over there. We said our goodbyes and walked in the school.

**Riku's POV:**

The guy that called me over to the high school was my friend Rex. He's a good athlete and leader of a gang called the Vultures even though he's only a sophomore. I met him last year when I was in the eighth grade. He told me he could make me popular in high school if I hung out with him so I've been friends with him ever since. The only problem is that he and the rest of the gang didn't like Sora at all.

"Why do you hang out with those middle-schoolers?" He asked me.

"I don't really hang out with them."

"You walk over there with them every day"

"Yeah. That's because of Sora"

"Why would you wanna be friends with a wimp like him?"

"I dunno. I guess its 'cause he's been my best friend since elementary school"

I didn't like that he was calling my best friend a wimp but I'd learned to get used to it. I had to if I wanted to be in the gang. If I didn't ignore it I'd be kicked out of the gang and if I'm kicked out I won't be popular. I wanted so much to be popular in high school. Besides it'd be good for Sora because if I'm popular when he gets to high school next year he'll be popular with me. I'm not exactly an official member yet but Rex keeps telling me he'll make me one soon. To be an official member you have to get the vulture tattoo on your right wrist. I couldn't wait to be an official member. I thought about it all the time.

"So, Strife, you skipping today?"

"Sure. What period?" I said not really wanting too.

"Third. Daisuke and Krad have lunch at the middle school that period"

"Whatever" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Then I'll meet you here at the beginning of third"

DING DING DING DING

The bell had rung to tell us to get to our first period class. I acknowledged what Rex said with a nod and started off to my class. He got my attention again by calling my name.

"Strife!" I turned to him. "We're going to make you an official member of the Vultures this time."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah. Later!" he said as he waved and left for his class.

"Later!" I said excitedly.

I was going to be an official member! I couldn't wait! The first two periods seemed to go by so slow. I was sitting in my second period class thinking about becoming an official member and what kind of assignment he was gonna make me do as an new official member. How would my first assignment go? What if I screwed up? As I thought about what seemed like every possible thought about the gang the bell finally rang. I ran to the front of the building where Rex said to meet him and we walked over to the middle school to see Daisuke and Krad waiting for us. Rex talked to them for a minute about Daisuke's assignment. I was standing there waiting so impatiently that I didn't even hear when Rex asked me a question.

"Strife! I asked you a question!" he yelled angrily.

"Sorry. What?"

"What's the name of the girl that hangs around you and Sora?"

"Kairi?" I asked.

"No the other one. The ditz."

"Oh her. Selphie" I laughed. I'd never heard her been called a ditz before but it sure fit her personality well. I just had to laugh. "Why'd you wanna know that?" I asked curiously.

"She's Daisuke's assignment." he said smiling.

They talked for a couple more minutes about it before Daisuke brought out the tattoo pen and Rex drew a Vulture on my wrist. After that he wrapped it with gauze and gave me a wristband to put over it. He said that we have to wear the wristband because you're not allowed to show tattoos in school so it covers it up and everyone in school knows the people with a wristband like this are in the vultures. I was finally going to be popular! After he finished explaining that he said he was going to give me my first assignment. I listened intently.

"For your first assignment, I want you to get close to Kairi" I could've choked. I didn't want to hurt Kairi. Besides I knew Sora liked her. I couldn't do that to him.

"I can't do that." I said insistently.

"Are you actually refusing an assignment?!" I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Yeah. I am. I'm refusing it for two reasons one: she's like a sister to me and two Sora likes her" I tried to explain.

"Well '_one_' the way you hang around her all the time it seems that you like her more than you're letting on and '_two_' so what if Sora likes her? That hasn't ever stopped you from dating a girl before. When I was testing you before you got in you went after girls that had boyfriends. What's so different about this?"

"She really is like a sister to me! I've just known her that long and I know a lot about her" I objected.

"All the more reason to get close to her" he stated deviously.

"I'm not going to do that to Sora!" I glared at him.

"Why not? You said yourself you don't know why you hang out with them." he said glaring back at me. I didn't care I wasn't going to back down.

"I didn't say anything about Sora! He's my best friend and I won't betray him like that!"

"Fine! You won't take the assignment? Then switch with Daisuke" As he said this he backed down a little but I could tell he was still angry and was still trying to maintain his authority.

"Fine." I said with a grimace.

"You don't like that either?" he asked annoyed.

"Not exactly" I knew what he'd say I don't know why I was telling him the truth.

"Choose one or you'll have to take a punishment… and you know what that means…"

Now I knew I was in trouble if I didn't pick one or the other. I didn't expect that! There are gang rules that I have to abide by. And one is if you refuse an assignment you can be punished and a gang punishment isn't like just getting yelled at like a parent does its way worse than that. I could end up in jail or seriously hurt if I didn't pick! Just the thought made me cringe a little.

"Yeah… I know"

"So choose one"

"I guess I'll try with Kairi." I said after thinking for a minute.

"Good. I'll be waiting to hear about it"

After that he turned to Daisuke and told him that if he got Selphie in bed he'd make him 3NC. That's third in command. I heard Daisuke complaining about how hard that would be because he'd already been forceful with her and I knew Rex was annoyed with me for trying to get out of an assignment so I spoke up to try and get back on Rex's good side.

"You could always try apologizing for being forceful and be nice to her for a while. Then take her out on a couple "dates." After that she'll trust you a little more and it should be easier to get her in bed"

"Nice. I like the way you think. You might get to 3NC before he does. Of course it all depends on how well you do with your assignment." Rex said.

"Whatever" I shrugged. I was back on his good side. That's all I cared about.

**Author's Note: There you have it chapter one. What's going to happen now? I plan on making this fan fiction go through this school year and the next. The summer after Sora and Selphie's freshman year is when I'll end it. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Trouble with Riku

Chapter II: The Trouble with Riku's First Assignment

**Kairi's POV:**

I'd just gotten home from school and I was bored. Normally Selphie or Sora would come over after school and we'd hang out but Selphie had a detention today and Sora works on Tuesdays. I didn't like being home alone. My mom works at the hospital and her hours are completely random. She works in the maternity ward so she's on call all the time. Since I was home alone I decided to start playing my RPG game on my PS2. As soon as I sat down and loaded up my game there was a knock at the door. I got up and looked through the hole. I recognized the person and opened it.

"Hey, Riku. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you want to hang out for a while. I know Sora's at work and Selphie has a detention so I thought maybe I'd keep you company for a while so you don't have to be home alone… …If that's okay with you…"

"Sure. I guess. Come in" I invited Riku in the house. "We haven't talked in a long time"

"I know. It's not the same with me in high school."

"It looks like you've made other friends though. You always talk to that same boy"

"Yeah I guess. It's not the same as you and Sora though"

"Are you trying to say something?" I teased.

"Only that you two are my best friends. Nothing more than that" Riku laughed. After a short pause I spoke up.

"What did you want to do? "

"I don't know. You have games right?"

"Yeah. I'm actually in the middle of one that I'm having trouble on" I said.

"What game?" he asked. I lead him into the living room where my PS2 was hooked up and he sat down on the couch. "Oh Radiata Stories? I beat this game already."

"You've beaten it?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. It's really easy" he said with a know-it-all type of attitude.

"For _you_ maybe. I don't know where to go anymore" I said un-pausing it.

"Let me see" he said taking the controller from me. He walked around a with the character a little bit and I guess he realized exactly where I was and what to do. "Oh… so you're at this part… this was kind of hard to figure out. I'll take you where you're supposed to go"

He played the game for a couple minutes and got me to the next cutscene then handed the controller back to me. I continued playing the game.

**Riku's POV:**

I gave the controller back to Kairi after getting her to the next cutscene and watched her play. I started telling her where to go while I was thinking about the assignment Rex gave me. I decided I'd have to try. So I started by flirting. I tickled her hip. She flinched and giggled a little. So I continued and she started laughing. She paused the game because she was laughing so hard and told me to stop even though she couldn't stop laughing. I stopped and let her play the game again. She got stuck again after a while and handed the controller to me. I started playing to get her where she was supposed to be in the game but I couldn't keep my mind on it. I was thinking about Kairi.

_What if this really wasn't a good idea. She was laughing so I assume she was having fun but even if I like her… does she like me? …Wait… What am I saying?! This is Kairi… My best friend has a serious crush on her… I can't just… … _

My thoughts were interrupted when I flinched. I looked up to see that Kairi had tried to tickle me. I guess that answers my question. I paused the game and went to tickle her. She couldn't stop laughing. She tried to tell me to stop and I kept tickling her, teasing her about not being able to hear her and I told her that if she wanted me to stop tickling her she'd have to stop tickling me.

"Okay. Okay. I get the picture" she said still laughing.

I stopped tickling her and un-paused the game. A few minutes later I flinched when she tickled me again. This time I paused the game and pinned her arms to the couch with one hand and started to tickle her with the other.

"Stop!" she laughed.

"Don't tickle me then" I said teasingly.

"Okay. " she said still laughing.

I stopped, let her go, and un-paused the game again. Kairi kept tickling me anyway. I tried my best to ignore but I couldn't help flinching. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I warned you" I teased.

I paused the game and tickled her as she tried to tickle me. We fell to the floor from the couch tickling each other. I was leaned over her tickling her. I stopped and looked into her eyes. I started to slowly move down to kiss her when someone called my name.

"Riku!" I jerked my head up to see Sora standing there. He looked angry. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" I turned to Kairi. "I'll be right back" I said to her as Sora dragged me outside.

"What was that all about, Riku?" He sounded really mad.

"Nothing" I said not looking at him.

"It didn't seem like '_nothing_' to me!"

"We were just tickling each other"

"Uh huh. From what I saw you almost kissed her!" he said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't have—"

"Yeah right! If I hadn't walked in you would've!" He stopped and looked down. I could tell he wasn't finished so I didn't say anything. "How could you do this to me?! You know I like her!" He was hurt.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think about it."

"You're right… you didn't think… ever since you got in the gang you haven't thought about anything but your stupid assignments! Was she supposed to be one of those?!" Now I really wasn't going to answer. "She was?! Riku! I can't believe you! How can you do that to Kairi?!"

"I wasn't going to go through with it! I care about her too much!" I stated defensively.

"You could've fooled me!"

"I wouldn't have been able to!" I said as I started to get annoyed with him.

"If you liked her too you could've just told me but… an assignment?! You're using her!"

"Like I said… I couldn't do it if I wanted to. She's more like a sister to me than anything" I said without thinking.

"That's not what it looked like!"

"Look… I really am sorry. I know you like her and I shouldn't have— she does seem more like a sister" I was trying to realize my own feelings. I didn't know what to think anymore.

"If that's true than you need to make sure she feels the same way!"

"Okay. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow"

"Promise you won't let that happen again?" he said in a calmer voice.

"Promise" I smiled.

**Author's Note: So there you have it. Chapter 2. Sorry this was a short one. It kinda sucks. Riku's changing. What was he doing when he knew Sora liked her?! Is he really going to tell Kairi he likes her more as a sister? You'll find out next chapter. Please Read and Review!**


	3. Problems

Chapter III: Problems

(WEDNESDAY)

**Riku's POV:**

I was sitting in last period watching the clock. I was going to go to Kairi's and hang out with her again like I did yesterday. I needed to keep my promise to Sora. I don't know why I even thought I could try that with her. I wouldn't want to hurt her like that. And then there's Sora. I've been friends with him since I was in third grade. I laughed as I remembered the day I met him. I've always had some friends but none like Sora.

Flashback 

_The bell had just rung to let us out of class. I was walking down the hall toward the parking lot, when I heard someone crying._

"_Stop it! Leave me alone!" I heard someone say._

_I turned the corner to see some older kids picking on a boy I'd never seen before. He looked to be about my age._

"_Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled at the older kids._

"_Why? You care about this little wimp?" one of the asked._

"_So what if I do?! He's my friend!" I yelled back at them._

"_Whatever. Let's just go. I've got better things to deal with then these losers" he said as they walked off. I walked up to him._

"_My name's Riku. What's yours?" I asked him._

"_Sora."_

"_What grade are you in?"_

"_Second. What about you?" he asked._

"_I'm in third, but don't worry. I'm not going to make fun of you like they did"_

"_Thanks for sticking up for me." he said._

"_No problem. I've been here as long as I can remember and I've learned to stand up to the big kids." _

"_You said I was you're friend even though you don't know me. Why?"_

"_I don't know. Don't you wanna be friends?" I asked him._

"_Of course!" he said as we walked to the parking lot together talking about our interests._

_End of Flashback_

Finally the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the classroom. I had to catch Kairi so I could walk her home. As I was leaving the high school I heard my name called again.

"Hey, Strife!" I turned to see Rex. "I haven't talked to you all day. Have you been avoiding me or something?" he asked.

"No, it's not that. I've just been doing my school work"

"You mean doing work is more important than telling me what's going on with your assignment?!" he asked me annoyed.

"No. That kinda is part of my assignment. I'm trying to get her to like me so that it'll be easier and well… she likes guys that get good grades" I lied.

"Nice. You going to see her now?" He seemed impressed.

"No actually I'm—"

"You're not doing your assignment?!" he said. I was getting so annoyed with him.

"Just drop it, Rex!" I yelled and then calmed a little. "I'm working on that too. I just promised Sora I'd hang out with him today. One day away from an assignment isn't going to kill me okay?!"

"Watch it, Strife." He said warningly.

"Yeah, whatever" I said as I pushed past him and continued to the middle school.

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked up on Kairi saying bye to Sora.

"Hey, Riku." I could tell he was still annoyed with me from yesterday.

"Hey!" said Kairi cheerfully.

He talked to us for a minute and then turned around saying he had to go to work.

"Bye, Riku." he waved.

"Later, Sora" I said waving back and then I turned to Kairi. "So… where's Selphie?"

"She's got another detention today"

That was a good thing because it meant no distractions. I needed to tell her.

**Kairi's POV:**

Riku walked from the high school and talked to us for a while until Sora left. Then I started walking home when Riku started asking me questions.

"You want me to walk you home?" He offered.

"Sure…" I said a little unsure of my self as we walked down Stone Road towards my house. "Don't you have anything else to do?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Nope. I'm free for the day"

"I'm sure you have homework, right?" I asked.

"No. I never have homework. Why? Do you?" he asked me.

"I have some stupid science homework" I said depressingly.

"Science? Are you having trouble in science or something?" he asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. I'm making a C in there"

"It sounds like you need a tutor" he said proudly. I knew he was good in science so I knew exactly what he meant by that.

"That might be a good idea. Do you know anyone?" I teased him.

"You know I've always been good in science" he said teasingly and flipping my hair a little.

"Oh yeah. I forgot" I laughed as I grabbed the ponytail out of his hair, and waved it around teasingly.

"Hey! Give that back!" he said trying to grab it from me but I avoided him and took off running.

"Why don't you come get it?" I giggled.

Riku ran after me. He caught up and tried grabbing it back but I avoided him again. I started switching it back and forth between my hands behind my back as he tried to grab it. I was laughing at seeing him try to get it. Then he grabbed my wrist firmly and forced it out of my hand.

"You're hurting me!" I said as he grabbed my wrist. I let go and rubbed my wrist.

"Sorry." I looked at him unbelievingly as I rubbed my wrist. That really hurt. He put the ponytail in his pocket. "So… you still having trouble with that game?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said unsure if I wanted to be around him now.

"You want me to help you with it?"

"Sure… I guess…" I said as I unlocked the door and let us in. First he helped me with my science homework then I hooked up the game and handed the controller to Riku.

**Riku's POV:**

After helping Kairi with her homework she hooked up the game and I got her to the next cutscene. I continued watching her play as I sat there wandering if she likes me and trying to figure out a way to tell her I liked her as a sister rather than a 'girlfriend.'

"_I guess I'll just have to ask her bluntly…" _"Hey, Kairi?" I asked a little nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Uh… You don't like me… do you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked un-pausing the game and turning to me " … Of course I like you. You're one of my best friends"

"That's not exactly what I meant…" I laughed nervously. "I mean about what happened yesterday when I almost… uh… … Well I'm sorry for that. I want you to know that I don't really think of you that way"

"Meaning…?" she looked confused. What if she did like me?

"Well I don't want to hurt you're feelings or anything but… I see you more like a sister than a 'girlfriend'." I looked up to see her reaction.

"Is that all? That's fine because I see you more as a brother"

"Good." I said laughing. "Then that means… I can do this…" I started tickling her. … "and know that there's not that kind of feeling behind it."

I smiled at her and she smiled back trying to continue playing. I kept tickling her. She giggled and paused the game.

"Stop!" she laughed.

I continued to tickle her on the couch until I heard someone walk in and call my name. I could tell it was Sora.

**Sora's POV:**

Kairi had invited me over after I got off work so I walked in and saw Riku tickling her on the couch again. I was crushed. He promised.

"Riku!" he looked up at me. I knew I was glaring at him. "I need to talk to you." I said gritting my teeth. Riku rolled his eyes and followed me out of the room. "How could you do this?! You're still flirting with her after you promised!"

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly, man. I've already told her I like her as a sister and she said she likes me as a brother." He said laughing.

"Didn't seem like it to me!" I snapped back.

"I'm just teasing her as if she really were a sister to me! I'm not going to do that to her." he said with a serious look as he stopped laughing.

"So she's not an assignment anymore?" I asked hopefully.

"No, she's not."

"Just some other innocent girl, right?" I asked depressingly.

"I guess..." he said.

"Riku…" I said shaking my head in disappointment.

"Let's just go back in there. She's probably wandering where we are" he said ignoring me.

"Yeah " I agreed.

We went back into the living room to see Kairi still playing the game. When we walked in she looked up at us a little confused.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Nothing." I stated scratching the back of my head.

"Don't worry about it, Kairi." Riku said trying to cover it up.

We all sit on the couch talking and taking turns playing the game. After a while Riku jumped, pulled out his phone and read the txt he had just received.

"Sorry guys. I gotta go." he said getting up to leave.

"But Riku… you said you'd help me with the game." Kairi protested.

"I know but I have to go. Later!" he waved and started to leave. I followed him.

"Riku, is it the gang again?" All he did was nod and continue walking. "When are you going to realize how stupid they are?!" I said shaking my head in disgust.

**Riku's POV:**

I turned to Sora after he'd asked when I was gonna realize how stupid they were. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"They aren't your real friends, Riku! I hope you'll realize that someday." He started to lecture me like he always does. I started getting frustrated with him.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know what its like to have your two best friends in middle school while you're in high school! I had to make fr—"

"Don't give me that crap! You were in the gang before you got into high school!" he yelled at me not letting me finish.

"Yeah, so I could have friends when I went to high school! Besides you're just jealous that I have new friends!" I snapped back at him.

"Riku! That's not the point and you know it!" I could tell I had offended him by saying that but I was so irritated with him that I didn't care.

"Yeah right! Ever since I started hanging out with Rex you've been like this!"

"Because I'm worried about you! What you're doing is wrong! They don't know what they're talking about!"

"Whatever." I said waving him off.

"The Riku I know would never turn his back on his friends! He'd never use a girl for something like an assignment for a stupid gang! You're not the best friend that I had in middle school anymore! They've changed you!" I turned around. I was so angry at him. How could he say that?!

"If I've changed so much why do you hang around me then, huh?! Just leave me alone if you're just going to be jealous of my new friends!"

"I'm not jealous! One day something's going to happen and you'll need a real friend!" Now I knew he was mad at me too.

"I have plenty of friends!" I snapped.

"Well next time you're in trouble it won't be me that gets you out!" he yelled back at me.

"Fine!" I yelled back at him.

I took off running. I didn't need him. Like I said he was just jealous. Besides I didn't have time to argue with him Rex had called me to the docks for a reason and I couldn't be late. When I got there I saw Rex, Daisuke, and Krad waiting for me.

"What?!" I said angrily. I was still so angry at Sora I didn't really wanna be here.

"Whoa. What's with the attitude, Strife?" Rex said taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Nothing… sorry… why'd you call me out here?" I said a little more calm.

"I'm not going to tell you until you've calmed down. Here. This will calm you down." He said offering me a cigarette. I took it, lit it, and took a couple of drags. "You calm yet?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah." I was still mad but a little calmer.

"Okay then. I called you out here for a number of things. One is to tell you what your new assignment is since you refused to take the last one I gave you. I know you don't want to take Kairi."

"Okay?" I asked taking another drag off my cigarette.

"You're new assignment is…" He took a drag. "… Kana."

I almost choked while I was taking a drag. It made me cough. Kana?! Why her? That's his girlfriend.

"Careful." Rex stated in a smirk.

"Kana? _Your_ girl?" I was really surprised.

"That slut isn't my girl anymore. I dumped her after I had my fun with her. She's pretty good but I've had better."

"So you want me to…" I couldn't imagine. Me with one of the hottest girls in high school?!

"You're killing me, Strife. You know what I want you to do."

"Right." I said acting cool.

"How's the ditz?" he said turning to Daisuke.

"She's still weary of me but I think I've become her friend now. Somewhat anyway." He said smirking.

"So Strife does have good advice." He turned back to me. "You know what? You've got guts."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked taking a drag.

"First of all you give good advice on how to deal with women. Second of all, you actually refused an assignment twice. Third of all, you have the guts to stand up to _me_." He sounded really impressed.

"So…?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"So I think you deserve this." He pulled a knife and handed in to me. I took it a little confused.

"But I already have—"

"Just open it." he smirked.

I opened it up to see 3NC engraved on the inside. My jaw dropped. I looked up to see Daisuke and Krad's jaws drop as well. Apparently it was a surprise to them as well. Was it really… was he…

"Are you serious?!" I asked him excitedly.

"Yeah. Congratulations. No freshman has ever made it to 3NC."

"Rex! You can't be serious!" Daisuke protested.

"Like you said 'No freshman has ever—" Krad started to protest.

"Exactly. Strife is lucky" I could tell he was starting to get annoyed with them.

"You said that I would be—"

"And you still might be soon, but you won't ever be anywhere close to 3NC if you don't shut it!" he yelled at Daisuke.

"What about—" Krad started but shut up when Rex glared at him.

"So… when do I start this assignment with Kana?" I asked acting cool.

"You start tomorrow"

"Cool. " I smirked.

I threw my cigarette to the ground, snuffed it out with my foot, and turned to leave. Rex stopped me again and said he needed to tell me one more thing.

He told me I wouldn't be seeing him at lunch tomorrow because he had to care of Cory. He was a seventh grader going to be a new member. What'd he mean he had to take care of him?

"Cory?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. He's decided he wants out of the gang." he smirked.

"Right. Later!" I waved.

"Later!"

"Later!" Daisuke and Krad also waved to me.

I left the docks and started to run down Stone Road. I thought about going back to Kairi's but I know Sora wouldn't want to talk to me after our little fight so I decided to go home.

**Sora's POV:**

I was so mad at Riku for leaving. He knew exactly what I was talking about. Why did he have to be so stubborn? After our fight I just went back inside.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing." I said annoyed.

"Sora, that wasn't 'nothing'. What are you and Riku fighting over?" she sounded worried.

"He's just being a jerk that's all."

"What do you mean?" now she sounded concerned.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Kairi."

"I want to know what you guys are fighting about!" she demanded.

"I sort of can't tell you." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Why not?"

"I just can't. Don't worry about it." I told her.

"You guys are still friends right?" she asked.

"Of course." I said unsure about it.

_Where we still friends? I only had an argument with him. He's still being a jerk. What if we're not friends anymore? What if…_

My thoughts were interrupted when Kairi's phone rang. She answered and looked a little scared then after screaming at the person to not call again she hung up. I asked her who it was and she said she didn't know. Then it rang again.

RING RING RING

"Let me get it this time." I offered. I picked up the phone. "Hello? … …uh… hey Selphie…" I looked up at Kairi. "Don't worry about it… here's Kairi." I handed her the phone.

**Kairi's POV:**

After the phone rang the first time I was a little scared to answer so I'm glad Sora answered the phone for me. When he looked up at me talking to Selphie I giggled. I knew he probably felt a little embarrassed. He handed me the phone so I could talk to Selphie.

"Hello? …Yeah I know… … I just got a weird phone call before you called that's all….. Yeah. Everything's great. What's up?… … … … Of course you can. …Selphie, you know I don't have to if your parents leave. You're my best friend she says you're always welcome…. Yeah. … What?" I got a little depressed when she asked if Riku was over. "No. He was… but he left a little while ago. … … Okay. Bye."

I hung up the phone and told Sora that Selphie's parents are going out of town again so she's going to come over and spend a week with me until the get back. He left saying he should get home so we said our goodbyes and a few minutes later the was a know on the back door.

"You know you can just come in right?" I said opening the door to see Selphie.

"Well since you said you got a weird phone call I didn't think it would be a good idea." She explained.

I thanked her and she asked if Sora went home. I told her yes and she said she was glad that Riku wasn't here. She's had a crush on him for a long time. We started walking to the living room when she started daydreaming about Riku again.

"If I had the courage to ask him out it'd be different." She stated.

"You said that last year." I said giggling.

"I know. I just can't ask him. I'm so afraid he'll reject me. I'll never have a boyfriend." She said depressingly.

"Well you'll never know if you don't try. And I'm sure someday you will." I said comfortingly.

"Thanks. You know… I've been thinking about it and I think I'm going to ask him next year when I'm a freshman." She sounded determined.

"He could already have a girlfriend by then." I teased.

"He's probably already got one. I mean look how hot he is." she said dreamily.

"I don't know… I don't see him that way." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I guess I've just known him so long he just seems more like a brother to me than anything." I explained.

"And what about Sora?" she teased.

"What about him?" I smiled.

"You like him don't you?" still teasing me.

I caught my breath. What about Sora? Did I really like him? I like Riku as a brother but what about Sora? I guess I did.

"I… I… I don't know." I couldn't say it.

"You _do_! Maybe I should tell him" she was still teasing me!

"No! Please don't tell him. I haven't told Riku." I reasoned.

"I know. I won't tell." She laughed.

"Promise?" I asked her.

"Promise."

We hugged and I noticed that Selphie was wearing the long sleeved shirt with her uniform. The one we wear in the winter. When I asked her about it she said she was cold and changed the subject really fast by asking me if I'd gotten further in Radiata Tales. What was up with her? Oh well. I un-paused the game and we started to play.

**Author's Note: Wow! That was a long chapter. How many things could possibly go wrong? lol. Please Read and Review.**


	4. Blackmail

Chapter IV: Blackmail

**Author's Note: There are a lot of POV changes in this chapter and the next one.**

**Sora's POV: **

I woke up to my alarm clock again on Thursday morning. I laid in bed for a little while thinking. I thought a lot about what happened with Riku yesterday. Man, he's so stupid. How could he do that to himself?! That's when I made up my mind. I couldn't be friends with someone like that. I don't care how long I've known him. He's not the guy I met in second grade. I got out of bed, did my morning routine and walked across to Kairi's house to wait for the girls. I jumped up to sit on the railing like I do every morning and saw Riku walking up to the house.

"Hey, Sora." Riku greeted me.

"Hey." I said glaring at him.

"I take it you're still mad at me for what happened yesterday?"

"No… did you figure that out all by yourself or do you go to the clues closet?" I replied sarcastically.

"Are you saying we're not friends anymore?" he said shocked.

"Yeah. I am." I stated.

"What did I do to make you—?" he started to ask but I cut him off.

"We won't be friends until you realize what you're doing is wrong! When you start being yourself again I'll think about being your friend again!"

"Fine! I don't need you!" he said frustrated.

**Kairi's POV:**

I was walking out the house with Selphie when we heard the last part of a conversation between Sora and Riku. It didn't sound very good.

"Sora, what's going on?" I asked.

"Noth—" he started.

"Don't tell me it's nothing!" I interrupted him. "You and Riku just had another argument didn't you?" He nodded and I saw a tear slip from his eye. "You aren't friends anymore are you?" I asked him concernedly.

He shook his head. I didn't know what to say. What could they have been arguing about that they wouldn't be friends anymore? Poor Sora. As I was about to say something comforting Selphie spoke up surprising us both.

"You're not friends with Riku anymore?!" she sounded shocked.

"Not right now. He's… well he's being a jerk right now. Hopefully he'll come around soon. I really don't want to talk about it though." He stated sadly.

"It might make you feel better to talk about it. You know you can tell Kairi and me anything. We may be able to help you" she said trying to help.

"Thanks, Selphie, but this is just something we have to work out ourselves. Let's just get to school." He smiled.

I was glad he was smiling even though I knew he was really depressed about not being friends with Riku anymore. I didn't think they'd ever actually break their friendship over some stupid argument. It had to be pretty bad for that. We walked to school in silence after that. I could tell Selphie wanted to find some way to comfort Sora just as much as I did but neither one of us knew what to say. The rest of the morning was so boring. I kept trying to think of a way to cheer Sora up during lunch. When lunch came I still had nothing and I guess that's a good thing because a teacher stopped me.

"Miss Heartily?" I turned to her. "I know you're about to go to lunch but would you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" I asked.

"Will you run this across to the High School for me?" she said as she handed me an envelope.

"Sure."

I walked across to the High School and gave the envelope to the receptionist. She thanked me and I started walking back to the Middle School. Now I get to talk to Sora and cheer him up or so I thought… When I got to the Middle School I decided to go around to the back entrance because it's closer to the cafeteria. As I was walking up I saw a boy I recognized as someone in Selphie and Sora's grade talking to three guys. One I think was from the high school. I recognized him as the one that hangs out with Riku. The other two I recognized as Daisuke and Krad Akbar, the meanest eighth graders in the school. The high schooler waved his hand and Daisuke and Krad start beating the boy. After a while he waved his hand again and they stopped. I didn't want to see it but I guess it was one of those moments that you're in shock of what you're seeing and you don't want to see but you don't want to move either. But what happened next was the worst.

"Is that… all… you… have to… do…?" the boy said as he tried to stand up.

"Not exactly." The high schooler said as he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, pulled out a knife, and held it to the boy's throat.

"B-but y-you s-said…" the boy stuttered.

"You're right I did say I wouldn't kill you, didn't I?" he said coolly dropping the boy. "Then get out of here!" he yelled at him.

The boy got up and started to run. The high schooler threw the knife into the boy's back. The boy fell to the ground dead.

"I lied." The high schooler smirked.

I couldn't move. I knew I needed to run but my legs wouldn't move. I had just witnessed a murder! I couldn't take my eyes off the scene. Then I saw Daisuke look over at me. I turned to run. I got as far as the front of the building when Daisuke and Krad grabbed me from behind and started dragging me back.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"I don't think so." Daisuke said with a smirk.

"Lemme go!" I yelled again.

"You just saw what happened didn't you?" Krad asked.

"No, I didn't!" I lied.

"Then why were you trying to get back in the school so quickly?" Daisuke asked me.

"Please! Just let me go!" I pleaded.

"Nope. We're taking you to Rex." Krad stated.

Rex. At least now I know the guy's name. I didn't want to know what would happen next. I just saw him kill someone. I was so scared. We turned the corner and I was almost face to face with the guy.

"We think she saw what happened." Daisuke said.

"She tried to run into the school unnoticed." Krad smirked.

"Bad girl… thinking you could get away." Rex smirked as he turned to me.

He signaled something to them and the next thing I know I was pushed into the wall and being held there. I watched him finish cleaning the knife and put it back up. They let go so I tried to run but Rex grabbed me and slammed me back into the wall. I cringed as he held me there.

"You're not going anywhere. What's a pretty little girl like you doing outside anyway?" he asked deviously.

"I was across the street." I replied.

"At the high school? What were you doing over there?" he replied trying to feel me up.

"Visiting my boyfriend." I lied.

"Really? And who's your boyfriend?" he said in an unbelieving tone.

I discreetly caught my breath and didn't answer. I had just lied to him I couldn't think of anyone to use. He slapped me and slammed me against the brick again. I cringed.

"Don't lie to me now. You'll be punished." He laughed. "You know, it doesn't really even matter why you were at the high school. The point is that you saw what happened didn't you?"

"What happened? I didn't see anything." I said trying to play dumb, but all that got me was another slap across the face.

"What did I tell you about lying? Tell me the truth. What did you see?"

"I saw you… throw the knife… at the boy… " I mumbled almost in tears.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"How can I be sure of that?" He asked as he started feeling me up again. I was getting tired of that. I pushed him back.

"Stop that!" I yelled at him.

"Aw… she doesn't like it." he laughed as he continued.

"Stop!" I yelled again.

"Hey, Rex? Isn't that Kairi Heartily?" I heard Daisuke say.

"You know. I think you're right. She's hotter than I thought." He said smirking.

"Leave me alone!"

He slammed me to the wall again.

"You know Riku Strife?"

"What if I do?" I replied angrily.

"If you tell anyone about what you saw… I'll make sure he gets the blame for this."

"You couldn't do that! I saw _you_ do it!" I snapped.

"You forgot one thing missy. Evidence. Riku's a personal friend of mine all he has to do is touch the knife and his fingerprints are on the murder weapon." He replied with a laugh.

"But I—"

"You don't have any other witnesses either."

I couldn't believe it. Could he actually pin it on Riku? I was really scared now. He turned me around making me face the brick and started to feel me up completely. I didn't want him to pin it on Riku so I let him.

"Not bad. You have a nice body" he replied turning me back around.

Then he started trying to make out with me. I pushed him back. He mentioned that Riku would go to jail if I didn't let him. I stopped and let him make out with me as he felt me up some more. I couldn't believe this. What had I gotten myself into? After a while he stopped.

"I'll let you go on three conditions." He replied.

"What's that?" I asked. I was really scared now. What is he gonna make me do?

"First of all remember that if you tell anyone about this, Riku gets the blame for it." I nodded. "Second of all, if I come to see you, you'll do whatever I want you to." I cringed and nodded at that too. "Third of all, you'll promise me you won't _ever_ tell anyone about this and seal the promise with a kiss."

I had to think for a minute. I didn't want Riku to go to jail. But I also didn't want to do that. I didn't want to do the second condition either. I started to cry. I knew it was blackmail but what else could I do? As I was thinking about Rex said something that caught my attention.

"Tick tock... Tick tock…. Time's running out…"

"…I promise." I said crying.

I kissed him and pulled away. He smirked again, got my cell number, and let me go. As I walked away he slapped my butt. I cringed and went back into the school. I ran straight into the bathroom and sank to the floor in tears.

**Selphie's POV:**

DING DING DING DING

As lunch ended I went into the bathroom to see a girl run into a stall. It looked like Kairi.

"… Kairi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said from behind the door.

"You don't sound fine. What's going on?" I asked concernedly.

"Nothing. I'll be fine." She said coming out of the stall and going to the sink to wipe her face with a wet paper towel. "I should probably get back to class." She said still sounding depressed about something.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled.

It didn't seem like it was a natural smile. She left the bathroom in a hurry. _Great now my best friend won't even talk to me _I thought to myself. I looked to see if anyone was in the stalls. No one but me in here. I locked the door, went to the sink, rolled up my sleeves and searched through my purse for the little pair of scissors I carry with me. I opened them up, placed a side on my arm, and pressed down.

**Kairi's POV:**

I ran to my class and sat in my seat. I knew I wouldn't be able to do my work for the rest of the day. I had a lot of thinking to do. _What do I do now? …If I tell anyone then Riku will get the blame and go to jail… I don't want that but I want to tell someone… I can't tell… I had to agree to those conditions… If I tell…_

My thoughts were interrupted when I got a txt. It was from a number I didn't recognize but I read it anyway. The txt said "_Meet me the hs ag shop aftr skool. i'll b waiting_.""ok" I texted back. Now I really wouldn't be able to concentrate all day. Meet him after school? Now what? The day went by so slowly after that. Then finally the last bell rang and I ran out of my last class. As I was about to leave the school I happened to run straight into Sora.

"Kairi? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I lied. "Sorry I ran into you. I'm just—"

"Are you sure everything's okay? Selphie said she saw you in the bathroom crying this afternoon." He seemed concerned.

"No. I wasn't. I'm fine. I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." I said in a hurry and continued running. I didn't like lying to him but I couldn't tell him what was up so what were my options? I ran to the high school Ag shop to see Rex waiting for me.

"Hey… you actually showed up."

"You didn't think I would?" I asked.

"Not exactly." He replied as he started walking up to me. I backed into the Ag shop building. "What's wrong? Are you scared of me?"

"Why would I be scared of you? You only killed someone right in front of me and then threatened one of my best friends!" I snapped sarcastically.

"Don't be scared. If you don't tell anyone then you have nothing to worry about." He said as he started to make out with me and feel me up again. I threw his hands off me.

"Please… don't—"

"You want Riku to go to jail?" he interrupted me.

"Well no but—" he covered my mouth with his hand.

"You agreed to certain conditions did you not?" I nodded. Rex smirked and took hi hand off my mouth. "Then you might want to go through with them."

"I just don't want to do this." I said.

"What are you saying?" he sounded surprised.

"I've done the other two, I really don't want to go through with _this_ one."

"You're brave to stand up to me like that." He seemed really impressed and after a minute he asked me a question. "Do you really have a boyfriend?" I nodded without thinking. "He's not at the high school though is he?" I shook my head that time. "Well… at least you're being honest with me. Looks like you're not the type to— never mind. I guess I can let you slide with this for a while. Do one thing though." He added smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do the third condition again."

"But I already prom—"

"Do it again or I won't let you out of the second one." He interrupted me. I flinched.

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

I kissed him and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. After a while he finally let me.

"Now get out of here." I stood still. I couldn't help but think what happened to the boy when he told him that. "I thought you wanted to leave." I couldn't move. "You think I'm going to kill you don't you? No, I won't do that. You still have a purpose to serve." He laughed.

I started to walk away slowly and looked back to see Rex walking away so I took off running. I ran all the way home, leaned against the front door gasping for air, and sank down into a sitting position. I couldn't believe what I'd done.

**Riku's POV:**

I had just finished my cigarette and came around the corner of my house to see Kairi run up to her house panting and the sink to the ground. _What happened to her?_ I wondered. I ran up to her.

"Kairi! Are you okay?" She stood up quick when she saw me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just decided to run from school." She smiled.

"Right… that doesn't sound like you." I replied.

"I said I'm fine okay?!" she sounded irritated.

After that she ran into her house and shut the door in my face. I went back to my house and sat on the porch to think. After a while Sora started walking down the street. I got up and ran to him.

"Hey, Sora. I need to—" I started.

"I thought you said you didn't need me anymore." He said as he continued walking.

"Look, I need to ta—" he cut me off again

"You're not my friend anymore, Riku. I'm not gonna talk to you."

He turned back around and continued walking to his house. I know I said I didn't need him but damn how stubborn can he be? I grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to face me.

"Would you just listen?! This isn't about me! It's about Kairi!" I shouted.

"What do you mean? What did you do this time?!" he said surprised.

"I didn't do anything. She ran up to her house panting a while ago." I explained.

"Is that all?" he asked rolling his eyes. "Do me a favor and don't worry yourself with Kairi. You obviously don't care about her!"

"That's not true!" I snapped back. He just ignored me and continued walking. "Sora! I just thought you should know that she was crying. She acted like she was fine when I asked her what was wrong." I shouted to him.

"Hmm… I wonder why." He said sarcastically.

"She's upset about something and if she won't talk to me maybe she'll talk to you."

"Right. I'll ask her, but don't talk to me again you got that?!" he replied.

As he said that he walked into his house and slammed the door. What was going on? What had I done to Kairi? I walked back to my house and walked inside.

**Author's Note: What is Riku going to do now? Guess you'll have to find out next chapter. Please Review before you continue reading. :)**


	5. Selphie's Stupidity

Chapter V: Selphie's Stupidity

**Kairi's POV:**

Selphie and I had been inside getting ready for school. We walked out to see Sora sitting on the railing like he always is and Riku wasn't even around. I could tell that today was going to be a drag. At least it was Friday.

"Are you and Riku still not talking?" I asked Sora.

"Nope." He replied jumping down from the railing and walking to school with us.

"Why are you guys not talking?" Selphie asked him.

"Because he's being a jerk." He replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, Selphie." Then he turned to me. "Are you okay, Kairi?" he asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Why?"

"I don't know. You just seemed really upset yesterday." He sounded concerned for me.

"Oh…uh… I just got some bad news… that's all." I lied again.

"What news?" he asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it it's not important. I'm okay now."

As we got to the middle school we saw Riku across the street at the high school laughing with Rex. I flinched just thinking about yesterday. What would I end up doing for Riku?

"He's a jerk." I said without thinking.

"I know." Sora mumbled looking up at Riku.

"I wasn't talking about Riku." I replied.

"Huh…oh…. who?" he asked.

"Rex."

"Oh him? He's more than a jerk."

"So is Krad. He's a jerk too." Selphie added.

"Don't forget about Daisuke." I said.

"What's wrong with Daisuke? He's so nice." Selphie said.

"Only because he wants something." I replied

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Look who he hangs out with."

"He hangs out with his brother and some other guys that are… well jerks but that doesn't mean he's—"

"You said yourself that Krad is a jerk." I cut her off.

"Well yeah but just because he hangs out with jerks doesn't mean he's a jerk. He's my friend." She said defensively.

"Friend?!" I was so surprised. "Wasn't he being a jerk before? What makes you think he isn't now?"

"I don't know. He apologized for that." She seemed dreamy when she talked to him like she had a crush on him.

"Well I don't trust him." I said rolling my eyes. (A/N: Hmm… I wonder why)

"I don't see why."

"Because he's—" I stopped myself when I saw him walking up to us.

**Selphie's POV:**

As we were talking about the people we thought were jerks, Kairi said that Daisuke was a jerk. I couldn't believe that. I know he was a little rude at first but he apologized. How bad could he be? He was so sweet. Before Kairi could finish what she was saying Daisuke walked up to us. Here was my chance to prove to Kairi how sweet he is.

"Hey, Daisuke." I said smiling at him.

"Hey, Selphie. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for the bell to ring like everyone else." I replied.

"Right." He looked up at Sora and Kairi. "Hey, Fischer!"

"Hey." He seemed like he was barely paying attention.

"Hey." Daisuke said to Kairi tapping her on the shoulder. "Are you not gonna say anything to me?"

"Hi." She seemed annoyed.

"Aww… C'mon you can do better than that." He replied.

"I don't want to alright! Leave me alone!" she snapped at him.

"You better watch it girly." He said deviously.

"Don't call me girly! I have a name!" she replied.

"Quit it." I told Daisuke hitting him on the arm.

As Daisuke was about to start a conversation the bell rang.

"Selphie, why don't you let me walk you to class?" he asked.

"Okay." I blushed.

He took my books from me, pulled me into the hall, and walked to class with me.

When we got to first period he sat in the desk behind me. The teacher hadn't come in yet so I sat there thinking. _Daisuke really is nice. How could Kairi say he's a jerk? I know his brother Krad is but that doesn't mean he has to be… and he is kinda cute. _My thoughts were interrupted when he started talking to me.

"So… Selphie… " I turned around. "Is Fischer with Kairi?"

"They're just friends. They've always been friends as far as I can remember. Why?" I laughed.

"Just wondering. They're always together… so do you have a boyfriend?

"Me?!" I caught my breath. "No. I've n—" I stopped myself and turned away.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" he asked sounding surprised. I shook my head embarrassedly. "How could you not? You're so beautiful. I thought for sure you would have a boyfriend."

"Nope. I haven't." I laughed nervously.

"Well if someone asked you… would you say yes?"

"Depends." I said smiling nervously.

"Okay, class, no more talking."

Damn. The teacher had to walk in at that moment. I almost got asked out! She wrote on the board for us to copy. The lecture lasted all period. At least we didn't have homework. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang.

"What class do you have this period?" he asked me.

"The only class I have with Kairi. PE." I replied.

"Oh yeah. I have that 5th period. I'll see you later then okay?"

"Okay. See you. "

I ran down the hall to the gym and went to the girls changing room to see Kairi already there changing into her PE uniform. I couldn't wait to tell her!

"Hey, Kairi! Guess what?!"

**Kairi's POV:**

I was changing into my PE uniform when Selphie came running in excitedly. What could be up with her? All I could do is laugh.

"What is it?" I asked giggling.

"I think I might actually have a boyfriend soon!" She said smiling.

"Really?! Who?!" I asked.

"He hasn't exactly asked me but I think he was going to."

"Who is it?!" I asked excitedly.

As she was about to tell me one of our classmates came in to tell us that we needed to get in the gym because the coach had something to tell the class. I really wanted to know who Selphie was talking about so I asked her on the way out.

"Are you going to tell me who it is or do I have to really guess."

"I think I'll make you guess." she said giggling.

"Oh please don't make me guess. Just tell me." I pleaded with her.

"Nope. You gotta guess." she said smiling.

"Girls, am I interrupting your little conversation here?"

We both looked up to see that the coach had walked over there and was standing over us.

"No, sir." We both replied.

"Then pay attention."

"Yes, sir." We both replied.

We sat there listening to the coach explain that he had something to do so he arranged for us to go to the high school this period. He lectured us on behavior and that detention awaits any who misbehave at the high school. Like we haven't that before. Why do the teachers always treat us middle schoolers like children? Like we didn't know the rules? After his ten-minute lecture we walked over to the high school and made our way into the gym. Riku walked up to us.

"Hey, Kairi. Selphie isn't it?" glancing at her.

"Yeah?!" Selphie said looking up in surprise.

"I was asking if that was your name." He stated.

"Oh. Yeah." Selphie said looking away. I knew she was blushing.

"So we knew some middle schoolers were coming over here but I didn't know you would be one of them." He said turning back to me.

"I didn't know you had PE this period either. " I said getting up and walking past him.

"Kairi, are you mad at me for something? What have I done to you?" he asked me.

"Nothing. I didn't say I was mad at you." I replied.

"Well you're kind of ignoring me."

"No I wasn't. I answered you." I looked up at Selphie who was staring off into space. (A/N: probably daydreaming about Riku) "Hey, Selphie! Are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." she said snapping out of it.

She followed me to the bleachers and we were about to start talking when the high school coach came in and talked to the high schoolers telling them that their game had to be cancelled on the account of us middle schoolers being there. I heard the high schoolers groan. He said all we were doing is running around the gym.

**Riku's POV:**

I still couldn't understand why Kairi was so annoyed by me. Yeah she answered my question but it sounded like she was trying to answer me just so I'd shut up and go away. She walked off with her ditzy friend and the coach came in to tell us about our game being cancelled. I didn't have a problem with it but I knew some of my classmates would. I looked up to see one of them yelling at Kairi.

"Thanks a lot you stupid middle schoolers! You got our game cancelled!"

"Hey, shut up, Taiko! It's not her fault! Don't talk to her like that!" I snapped back at him. He jumped down from the bleachers and got in my face.

"And just who do you think you are talking to me like that?!"

"That's Riku Strife. 3NC." I heard someone whisper to him.

"Oh… So this is Riku. I've heard about you. So Rex was right. You are a big mouth. "

"You wanna say that again?!" I said getting in his face.

"What are you gonna do about it?!" he threatened grabbing the front of my shirt, lifting me up and slamming me into the bleachers. I balled up my fist to punch him but he let go and pushed me back into the bleachers blocking it.

"You better watch that attitude, Strife. I'll have to report it to Rex." He smirked as he started to walk off.

"Go ahead and tell him!" I called after him.

"You wouldn't want your reputation ruined would you?" He laughed and continued walking off)

"Like I care!" I called back.

"Riku, you didn't have to do that you know." Kairi said.

"Yeah. I know." I said as I started jogging off. I noticed Kairi come up behind me. "Are you following me or something?" I asked laughing.

"No. I just wanna ask you something. " she replied.

"What?" I asked.

"What did he mean your 'reputation'?"

"Don't worry about it. " I said hoping she wouldn't push it further.

"Okay…? There's one more thing."

"What now?" I laughed.

"Thanks...for sticking up for me."

"No problem. Taiko's a jerk. He's a junior so he thinks he has the right to do that to everyone but seniors. If he gives you any more problems while you're here just tell me." I replied.

"Okay…?"

Then she ran back to Selphie. I ran up to Taiko. Yeah he's a jerk but he's also a junior in the gang.

**Selphie's POV:**

"What was that about?" I asked Kairi as she walked back up to after talking to Riku.

"Nothing. I just thanked him for sticking up for me." she replied.

"I really wish I had the courage to talk to him. " I said dreamily as I watched him jogging around the gym.

"Selphie, just go up and talk to him." she replied giggling.

I jogged around watching him for a while. He was talking and laughing with some high schoolers, including Taiko, acting as if nothing happened between them.

"I just love his smile." I said dreamily.

"Selphie, you know you just said that out loud?" Kairi laughed.

"Huh? I did? Did he hear me?" I was freaking out.

"No he didn't. How could he have? He's way over there?"

"Yeah. You're right. I can't just go up talk to him because there's high schoolers around him." I replied nervously.

"Yeah. He _is_ in high school." She said sarcastically.

"That's mean. You know that's not my point." I said acting offended and hitting her arm playfully.

"Selphie, what are you wearing?" she said after laughing for a minute.

"Oh this? I just feel like wearing it." I knew she was talking about my sweater but I couldn't tell her.

"That doesn't make sense. It's almost summer." She reasoned.

"I get cold during my classes, okay?!" I replied.

"That doesn't explain why you're wearing it during PE." She sounded concerned.

"I just am okay?! Forget about it!" I snapped back at her.

"Is everything okay? Why are you acting like this? I just asked a question." She sounded really worried.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up on you. Just don't worry about it okay?" I hoped she wouldn't keep asking me I didn't want to tell her that I cut.

"Okay."

We continued running around the gym and suddenly I felt weak. I dropped to my knees. Kairi ran back to me.

"Selphie! What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked in a panic.

"I can't breathe… " I replied breathlessly.

**Kairi's POV:**

"Selphie!" I yelled as my best friend fainted. Riku looked up and ran over to us.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know she just stopped and said she couldn't breathe." I replied. I was really concerned.

Riku told me to go tell the coach that he took her to the nurse I tried to protest but he wouldn't let me, so I ran to the coach and told him what happened. He said that it was fine but that I was to continue running. He wouldn't let me see my friend in the nurse's office?! I was really concerned now. As I started running again Taiko came up and started running by my side.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"With your friend?"

"Oh. I don't know."

"Because she's not here anymore you don't have anyone to talk to right?"

"I didn't say that." I replied.

"You know the only reason I said something to you earlier was because you're really hot. What grade are you in?" he smirked.

"That's none of your business." I snapped at him.

"I asked you a question and your going to answer it." he said as he grabbed my arm, took me behind the bleachers and jerked me around to face him)

"S-seventh." I replied terrified.

"You don't look like a seventh grader. You could pass off as a freshman at the least." He replied.

"Thanks? Could you let me go now?" I asked.

"I'm not done talking to you." He pushed me into the wall behind the bleachers and held me there. "You have a boyfriend?" he asked. I shook my head. "Good. Then you won't mind if I do this…" He started to kiss me. I pushed him off.

"Please don't." I pleaded.

"I'll do what I want with you. Just stand there looking pretty." He said as he slammed me into the wall.

_What's with all these high schoolers slamming me into walls and trying make out with me?! What have I done to deserve this?_

**Author's Note: Kairi has it bad right now. What could possibly happen next? Please Read and Review.**


	6. Kairi's Dealings

Chapter VI: Kairi's Dealings

**Riku's POV:**

I came back in the gym and first noticed that Kairi and Taiko were nowhere to be seen. I ran around the gym and was about to leave when I caught a glimpse of someone under the bleachers. I went over there and pulled Taiko off Kairi.

"Kairi, get out of here. " I told her.

I could tell she was about to protest and glared at her. She ran back out to the gym. Then I turned to Taiko.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Like it matters to some stupid fish like you." He said as he started to walk off. I grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"One she's one of my best friends and two Rex says she's his right now." I replied angrily.

"She's your best friend and you're not doing anything about Rex being with her?! Some friend you are. " he laughed.

"You're an asshole! You know why I can't do anything about it!" I snapped.

"Why? Too scared?" he said sarcastically.

"No!" I yelled. I was getting so annoyed with him.

"I think you are scared. You think just because you got 3NC that you can boss everyone else around?! You're wrong. You just better stay out of my way fish!" he said getting in my face. I punched him out from behind the bleachers.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"Bring it. I dare you" I replied.

He got up and tried to punch me but I dodged and landed another hit on him. I continued to wail on him as he tried hitting me. He landed a hit on me and I jerked back in surprise giving him another chance to hit me. I put my guard back up and continued fighting him until the coach came and broke up the fight.

"Both of you to the office now!" he yelled at us.

**Kairi's POV:**

I saw Taiko come flying out of the bleachers and knew Riku had hit him. I ran to get the coach. He broke up the fight and told them to go to the office. As Riku and Taiko walked out, I snuck out and followed. They sit in the chairs in the office waiting for the principal to call them in. I came in acting as if I was unaware of them being there and asked the secretary where the nurse's office is. The girl pointed in the direction as explained. I was about to walk off when Riku came up and grabbed my arm)

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see Selphie. Why are you here?" I said.

"No reason."

"There is a reason you're in the office, Riku. What is it?" I said knowing why.

"I got in a fight okay. Don't worry about me. Just go see Selphie."

As I continued on my way to the nurse's office without saying another word I heard the principal.

"Strife, Taiko, you can come in now."

I saw them walk in the principal's office as I turned the corner to the nurse's office.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked as I walked in.

"A girl was brought in here a while ago and I just wanted to see if she's okay. She's my best friend." I explained.

She gestured to a bed with an unconscious girl laying there asking if that was the girl. I asked if she was okay and the nurse said she didn't know and wanted me to answer some questions. I agreed to cooperate.

"First the boy that brought her in here said she just fainted in the gym?" she asked.

"That's right." I replied.

"Do you know why? Has she eaten today?"

"I don't know. I was really worried about her." I replied.

"Then the only thing I can do is wait until she wakes up. What grade are you in?" she said.

"I'm in seventh and she's in eighth." I replied.

She seemed surprised we were from the middle school and said she hoped Selphie would wake up soon or I'd be going back to the middle school alone. After that she told me to go back to class and that she'd come get me if Selphie woke up.

"What's your name?" she asked me as I turned to leave.

"Kairi Heartily." I replied.

"Okay, Miss Heartily, I'll call you when she wakes up." She said.

I was about to leave when I heard Selphie's voice.

"Kairi?" she asked softly.

"Selphie! You're awake! What happened?! Are you okay?" I said running to her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sitting up slowly and catches her balance.

"Selphie, you fainted in the gym." I explained.

"I did?!" she asked confused.

"Yeah. You don't remember?" I asked worried.

"Not really. The last thing I remember is when I blew up on you for asking me about my clothes. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay. I just wanna know why you fainted."

"I really don't know. But I feel dizzy." She said holding her head.

"When is the last time you ate?" the nurse asked.

"This morning." Selphie replied looking up.

"Have you been eating regularly?" asked the nurse.

"Of course I have! You think I'm anorexic or something?!" Selphie snapped.

"Selphie, calm down. She's just trying to figure out why you fainted." I tried to reason with her.

"Well she doesn't have to imply that I'm anorexic! I could've fainted from a number of things, like heat exhaustion or something!"

"Actually I don't think that's the case. If you fainted from heat exhaustion you wouldn't be this active after waking up." The nurse reasoned eyeing Selphie's clothes.

"Well I'm fine now and I'm going back to class!" she glared at the nurse.

"Very well, but before you go, may I ask why you're wearing a sweater in PE if your running?" the nurse asked.

"That's none of your business!" Selphie snapped.

"If you're wearing that sweater for the reason I think you are then it's my job to make it my business." The nurse explained calmly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was really worried now.

"If you've got nothing to hide then why won't you take off your sweater and show me?" she asked staring at Selphie.

I looked back and forth between Selphie and the nurse. As I turned back to Selphie I noticed one sleeve of her sweater pushed up revealing a cut on her wrist. I stared for a minute in disbelief as Selphie glared back at the nurse.

"Because I have nothing to prove to you!" she shouted.

"If you have nothing to prove then why are you being so defensive?" I asked as I started tearing.

"What are you talking about? Kairi, are you okay?" she asked noticing that I was crying.

"Selphie… Why would you do that to yourself?" I asked.

"Do what?" she asked. I knew she was playing dumb so I had to do something.

"This." I said taking Selphie's arm and pushing the sleeve back revealing multiple cuts.

"That's nothing." She said jerking her arm back and covering it up.

"It seems like something to me." The nurse replied.

"Well its nothing. It was an accident and I didn't want anyone to see." She said as she turned away. How could I believe that?

"If it was an accident then show me your other arm." Selphie looked away and pulled back her other sleeve to reveal more cuts. "Selphie… how could you?!"

"I'm going to assume your parents have no idea about this." The nurse replied. Selphie shook her head. "Well I'm going to have to call them and I can't let you go back to class."

"Please, don't call them. I'll tell them." She pleaded.

"Can I trust you to tell them?" she asked.

"Yes. You can't call them anyway right now. They're out of town." Selphie lied.

I knew that was a lie. They were supposed to be leaving tonight actually, but I didn't say anything. I guess I could give her more time to get over it herself before she told her parents.

"Well you be sure to tell them as soon as they get back and I want you to tell me when you do, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Selphie replied hanging her head.

"Now, if you're feeling better I can let you go back to class with a note not to be doing any activities for a while, and I'm going to ask Miss Heartily here to watch you. I have to make sure you won't try this again. If I find out that you've done this again, I'm calling your parents and the counselor for a meeting."

"Yes, ma'am. " she replied again.

We started walking back to class. I couldn't think of any reason she would do that to herself so I had to ask.

"Why would you do this?" I asked wiping my tears.

"I don't know." She said as she turned away.

"You don't just cut yourself for no reason. Please talk to me." I pleaded.

"I… I guess I'm starting to feel like no one cares about me. "

"What are you talking about? Lots of people do!" I exclaimed.

"Name someone who really cares about me." She stated.

"What about me? I'm your best friend aren't I?" I asked a little offended.

"Well yeah but… I just thought what's the point in living if I've only got one friend." She replied.

"You seemed so happy about almost having a boyfriend earlier."

"Well I had to act happy so it would throw people off."

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked her.

"A couple months. I started to realize that my parents don't even care about me. They always go off on their stupid trips and leave me here like I don't exist." She replied.

"I'm sure that's not true. " I tried to reason with her.

"You don't know that. Anyway I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Fine." I replied in defeat.

We walked back to the gym in silence. As we got there we saw the coach standing at the door.

"Names?" he asked.

"Kairi Heartily."

"Selphie Tilmitt."

"Miss Heartily, you didn't have permission to leave class did you?" he asked me.

"No, sir." I replied. He wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Give this to your teacher. " he replied giving me the piece of paper.

"Yes, sir." I replied taking it.

After that he blew his whistle to signal everyone to stop running and explained that his class would go to change out and that the rest of us would follow him to the middle school. Again the teachers are treating us like children! As we got to the middle school gym the high school coach left and we all went to change out. As the bell rang Selphie and I said bye to each other and I realized the coach had never come back in so I went to his office and laid the note on his desk. I walked out of the office and started to walk into the hall when someone grabbed me and turned me around. I was face to face with Rex.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked me.

"I was putting something on his desk." I replied.

"Right. Anyway that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I've changed my mind." He said with a devious smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I still want you to do the second condition." He replied.

"But you said—" I started.

"I know what I said. And I just said I changed my mind. You want Riku to go to jail for murder?" he asked me. I caught my breath.

"No. Of course not." I replied.

"Then agree to it."

"Fine." I agreed. He started making out with me right there and after a little while he pulled away.

"Good girl. Now get to class." He said slapping my but as I walked away. I flinched as I walked away. As the day dragged on I kept thinking about what Rex said. He changed his mind again? Finally the last bell rang and I ran home. Unfortunately, Rex was in my driveway leaning against his car.

"Did you forget to meet me?" he asked.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind." I apologized.

"I could always take that off your mind." He said as he started for me.

"No thanks." I replied as I backed away.

"Hey you agreed to it!" he protested.

"I know but could I just not today? Please?" I pleaded with him.

"Fine, but you better be ready to start Monday or Riku goes to jail for murder." He replied as he got in his car and drove off squealing his tires. I went inside.

"Mom? Mom, are you home?" I asked as I walked into my house.

There was no answer so I knew she was still at work. I went into my room, put my stuff down, threw myself on my bed, and started crying.

_I hate myself. How could I agree to that again? … … … I know I don't want Riku to go to jail but what am I doing to myself? What's the point in all this? I've got too much to deal with……. I don't want to do this……. I want my life to be different… …. …. …. …. I wander what would happen if I killed myself? … … … … … …Mom would be sad of course. … … … … … … … … … My best friend has already tried to kill herself so what's the matter with me trying to kill myself? I hate myself. There's no point in living if I hate myself. And if I do kill myself… … Rex won't be able to do this to me anymore. I'll do it. One way or another I'll do it._

I got up, went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. I took down a bottle and stared at it for a while, then opened it and took the whole bottle. I went back to my room and laid down on my bed.

**Author's Note: Boy is that a hanger! Isn't it just so evil of me to leave it at that? You think what's happened so far is bad? Just wait. It gets so much better.**


	7. Selphie's Pain

Chapter VII: Selphie's Pain

**Kairi's POV:**

I woke up on Saturday morning and ran to the bathroom feeling sick. I vomited into the toilet repeatedly. My mom apparently heard because she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kairi? What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied flushing the toilet.

"Something is wrong. What is it?" she asked again as she walked in.

"I don't feel good." I replied holding my stomach. _Crap. I threw it up. Why didn't it work? I wish I had died and never woke up again._

"Are you sick?" she asked putting her hand on my forehead.

"No, I'm fine." I replied.

"If you just threw up then I doubt you're fine. C'mon back to bed." she replied. She took me back to my bed. "I have to go to work so I'm going to leave you. While I'm gone I don't want you to get out of bed and no one is to come over."

"But mom—" I started to protest.

"No buts Kairi!" she cut me off.

"Fine." I replied slumping in defeat.

As my mom left the phone rang. I got up to answer it.

"Remember, no one comes over!" my mom replied as she walked out the door.

"I know!" I replied back as I picked up the phone. "Hello?... oh hey, Selphie…wait… what's wrong? … sure c'mon over… are you okay?... ok I'll see you in a minute then."

**Selphie's POV:**

I had just had an argument with my parents before they left. I was balling my eyes out because of what my dad told me. I was supposed to go to Kairi's when my parents left anyway but I thought I should call her and let her know I was crying. I picked up the phone and dialed Kairi.

"Hey" I said still crying. "…I just need someone to talk to. Can I go over there now instead of later on? …okay… yeah I think so… I'll be there in a minute." I hung up. I knew she could tell I was crying really hard.

A few minutes later I went to Kairi's. She opened the door and saw me standing there in tears.

"Selphie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just had another argument with my parents and then they left again."

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it? What was the argument about?"

"My mom mentioned that I don't have any friends besides you and said… … that I should find some new friends to hang out with because… … its not healthy to have only one friend!" I replied between breaths as I was crying.

"But you have more friends then just me. What about Tidus? Wakka? Riku and Sora?" Kairi asked.

"She was fine with that when I brought it up… She was content with that being the end of our conversation and left… … but my dad wasn't happy with it. He told me that guys don't count unless I'm…. dating the guy. I told them that I wanted to date one of them…. without saying who… and… and… he said…" I replied gasping for air through my tears.

"He said what?" she asked.

"He told me that I wasn't pretty enough to have a boyfriend…… he said I'd never get married because I'm too much of a ditz!"

"He actually said that?!" she asked astonished.

"Yes… he told me that I'm not worth anything and that… that… I shouldn't have been born." I said still crying.

"Your mom let him say that?!"

"No. My mom didn't hear it. She didn't hear him say that I'm too spoiled and that's why I'm a complete worthless ditz. After that they left on another stupid trip."

"Why didn't you tell your mom when she came back into the room?" she asked.

I sat down on the couch and thought about what happened before I came over to Kairi's. I thought about why I didn't tell my mom what my dad had said.

_Flashback_

_My mom came back in from the other room to see me in tears._

"_What is it, Selphie?" _

"_Nothing." _

"_No. Something's wrong. You don't cry for no reason at all". she turned to my father. " What happened? She was fine when I left."_

"_What goes on between me and my daughter is none of your business!" he yelled._

"_Hayato! She's my daughter too! What did you say to her that would put her in tears like this?!"_

"_I only told her the truth, Shinobu."_

"_The truth?! About what?" she turned back to me. "What did he say to you?"_

"_He said…" My dad glared at me from behind my mom. "he said… that he doesn't think guys should be counted as friends unless I'm dating them."_

"_He said something else or you wouldn't be in tears. What else did he say?"_

"_That's all."_

"_Go to your room, Selphie". She turned back to my dad. I walked in my room but I could still hear them yelling. "What did you say to her?!"_

"_Don't talk to me like that! I told her the truth."_

"_The truth! The truth! What is this __truth__ you keep talking about?!"_

"_We never planned her! She's a ditz anyway!"_

"_How can you say that about your own daughter?!"_

"_Because I only state the facts! Whether you like it or not she's a ditz! She'll never be able to get married. No one else is going to love her!" _(A/N: ouch that was frozen)

"_That's not true! I love her! Her friends love her! And I thought she had a father that loved her but I guess I was wrong!"_

_I heard a slap and knew my dad had just hit my mom across the face._

"_Don't you dare tell me I don't love my own daughter!"_

"_I can see how much you love her. "_

_I knew he was going to hit her again so I ran in the room and got in front of my mom. He hit me instead._

"_Don't hit mom!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do!" He threw me aside slamming me into the wall and punched my mom. "Don't ever talk to me like that again. Now get in the car we're leaving."_

"_I don't think I want to go anywhere with you!"_

_He punched her again._

"_I said now!" He turns to me on the ground. " Don't do anything stupid while we're gone. Understand?" I nodded and they left the house with my dad pushing my mom out the door. _

Apparently I had completely spaced out thinking about that because Kairi had to shake me a little to bring me back.

"Selphie? Selphie, are you okay?"

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked coming back.

"Well I asked why you didn't tell your mom what your dad said to you."

"Because… because… they had to leave." I smiled nervously through my tears.

"That's not like you. Normally you'd—" she stopped herself and apparently noticed where my dad had slapped me. "Selphie! What happened?"

"Oh. Nothing." I replied trying to cover it.

"Selphie, please. That's not nothing. You didn't do it again did you?"

"It's seriously nothing okay?! I came over here because I thought you'd be comforting for me but I guess I was wrong! I'll just go back to my house and stay there alone!" I snapped as I got up and started toward the door but Kairi grabbed my arm.

"Selphie, please don't go. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

Her doorbell rang.

"Well I'm fine. Except for the fact that my dad wishes I was never born." Kairi hugged me and the door bell rang again. "Aren't you gonna get that?" I asked her.

**Kairi's POV:**

"Nah. If it's someone important they'll call right? And besides I'm not exactly supposed to have anyone over right now." I replied to Selphie when she asked if I was going to get the door.

"Why? Are you grounded?" she asked.

"My mom thinks I'm sick. I'm not sick though, and even if I was I'm sure it'd be fine that you stay here while your parents are out of town." I replied.

"Okay. I don't want to get you in trouble though."

"You won't. Hey let's go watch a movie. Will that cheer you up?" I giggled.

"I guess. Depends on what movie though." She smiled.

"I don't know. Let's go pick one out together." I giggled again.

"Okay."

We went to the living room and picked out a movie to watch. (A/N: Harry Potter? Lord of the Rings? The Guardian? Nah. Too depressing for Selphie's mood. How about… …a comedy of some sort… Think of one and replace it. :-D)We sat down on the couch. A couple minutes later Selphie nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What?!" I asked surprised.

"Someone's at your window." She pointed.

"You're just paranoid." I told her.

"No, I'm not I saw someone there. See?! Look!"

I looked up just in time to see a glimpse of someone at the window.

"Riku." I mumbled.

"What? Who is it?" Selphie asked.

"No one. I'll be right back. Stay here." I got up and went out the front door to see Riku standing on the front porch. "Riku? What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." He replied.

"Well I'm fine. Selphie's over and we're watching a movie right now."

"I see that." He replied as Selphie appeared next to me.

"Hey, Riku." She said shyly.

"Hey." He replied giving her an acknowledging glance.

"Selphie! I thought I told you to stay in the house."

"I wanted to see who you were talking to." She replied.

"Now you see. Let's go back inside now." I said rolling my eyes.

I opened the door and Riku grabbed my arm gently. I turned to him.

"Something's up. What is it?" he asked concernedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

"You're not your usual self, Kairi. Something is bothering you."

He sounded concerned for me. I looked down. I wanted to tell him what was wrong. But how could I?

"I'm trying to be a good friend here. Tell me what's up." He replied. That ticked me off.

"Some friend. You can't even keep your best friend! How do you expect to be a friend to me?!" I said angrily jerking my arm away and running back in the house.

"Kairi!" he called after me. I didn't care.

**Selphie's POV:**

Kairi went back into the house and left the door open for me. I was looking back and forth between them. I was about to step into the house Riku gently grabbed my arm. I caught my breath and looked up at him.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" he asked me.

"No." I replied timidly.

"I see." He said taking his hand off my arm. "Will you do something for me then?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"If she tells you, help her through whatever's bothering her and… never mind… will you do that?" he asked. He seemed so concerned about her.

"Yeah. What else were you going to say?" I said shyly. I knew my voice was really soft but I couldn't help it.

"It doesn't matter. " He replied.

"I'll do whatever else it is you want me to." I said nervously. _I can't believe this. I'm actually talking to Riku!_

"I don't want to put you in an awkward situation so don't worry about it." he replied.

_I was put in an awkward situation from the moment I first laid eyes on you back in the 6__th__ grade! _

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Later!" He said as he waved and left.

I walked back in the house, shut the door, and sank to the ground. I sighed. _I was just talking to him!_

"Selphie! What are you doing?" I heard Kairi ask me.

"Oh. Nothing." I replied going to sit down by her and watch the movie.

_Riku asked me to find out what's wrong with Kairi. I told him I would. I can't let Riku down. Besides I want to know too. I just hope it's nothing like what I just went through. Although I don't see how it can be. Rinoa's nice and she doesn't know anything about her dad. It couldn't be like my problems. What is wrong with her? How do I ask her?_

"Selphie? What is it?" she asked me noticing that I wasn't paying attention to the movie.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Thinking about _Riku_? " she teased.

"No!" I said blushing.

"Yes you were. Did he cheer you up?" she teased me again as she laughed. "I don't see why you like him. He's a jerk."

"Not to me. He actually acknowledged me when I said hi. And after you went in the house he kept talking to me!" I said defending him.

"He's just being nice." She replied.

"Riku's right." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said Riku's right. There is something bothering you. You're not yourself. What is it? I can understand you not telling him but what about me? I'm your best friend. You can't trust me?!"

"It's not that." She sighed.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"I… I just can't tell you." She replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Its just… look I really don't want to talk about it. Anyway what else is wrong with you? There's something you're not telling me."

"First, promise me you won't tell anyone about it." I said agreeing to tell her in hopes that she'd tell me what's going on with her.

"I promise." she replied.

"You know the mark on my face?" I asked her.

"Yeah. You freaked out when I asked you about it."

"It's my dad." I replied as I looked down in shame.

"What do you mean?! He hits you?!" she asked surprised. I started to cry again and looked up at her in tears. "Selphie! You need to call the police!"

"No, I can't."

"Well if you won't then I will. "

She got up to get the phone but I grabbed her arm.

"No! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" I pleaded.

"You're my best friend! You're safety is more important than a promise!" she said jerking her arm away from me. She picked up the phone. I had to do something.

"Don't you think I've tried to call the police?! That's why he cut off my phone line! He told me that if I ever tried to call the police again that he'd really make me regret it!" I said.

"You said your phone got cut off because your dad grounded you from it." she said putting the phone down.

"I didn't want to tell you my dad's abusive." I said as I looked down ashamed.

"Selphie, how long has this been going on?" she asked.

"A couple of years. I haven't told anyone until now." I said sinking down on the couch again.

"Selphie… I'm so sorry." She said as she sat down next to me and hugged me.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's my mom. You know she's seven months pregnant now." I said starting to cry again.

"I guess it's not a surprise that he'd hit your mom too." she said depressed.

"He doesn't hit her in the stomach at least." I replied.

"That doesn't matter. Eventually he'll lose control and will end up hitting her there and he could injure the baby. He could make her miscarry or…" she stopped when she saw my reaction.

"You think I don't know that?! Why do you think I'm so scared of him hitting my mom?! The main reason I get hit is because I jump in the way to defend my mom! Then he ends up throwing me aside and still hits her." I snapped.

"We have to do something about this." she replied.

"You can't tell anyone though. You promised and if my dad finds out that I told you I'll be in more trouble then I've ever been in!" I panicked.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone, but if I see a chance to help you I'm taking it. I want to help you, Selphie."

"Thanks." I hugged her.

"I don't want to see you hurt. You're my best friend in the world."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom." I said standing.

"Selphie… you're not gonna…" she asked grabbing my wrist. (A/N: remember the cutting? poor Selphie)

"No, I won't." I replied.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise."

I walked into the bathroom, did my business and washed my hands. I decided to wash my face a little too. I looked at the counter to get a hand towel and saw an empty medicine bottle sitting on the counter. _Why would Kairi have an empty medicine bottle on the counter? Did she… … no she wouldn't… _

"Hey, Kairi?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" she asked from the other room.

"Come here a sec." I replied.

**Kairi's POV:**

I got up and walked into the bathroom to see what Selphie called me in there for. I walked up to her to see her holding an empty medicine bottle out to me.

"What's this? Why was it sitting on the counter empty?" she asked concernedly.

_Oh no! I didn't throw it away! Make up something quick! _

"That? I had a headache last night and I took something for it. There were only two left so I guess I took them and just left the bottle on the counter instead of throwing it away." I replied.

"Kairi, you didn't…?"

"Selphie! You don't think I'd do that do you?" I acted shocked.

"I guess you're right. You wouldn't do that. Let's just go back to the living room." She replied putting it down.

_The truth is, Selphie, I did. I did try to kill myself, but I don't want anyone to know about it. I won't even tell my mom. Why I did it is even worse._

"Hey, let's watch TV. Is anything good on? I'm tired of the movie." I heard Selphie ask me.

"Yeah. Degrassi's on." I replied.

"Degrassi? Really? Does this episode have JT in it?" she asked.

"Yeah it does." I laughed.

"I'll definitely watch it then. JT is so hot." (A/N: I really do think JT is a hotty!)

"Yeah sure." I laughed as we sat down to watch it.

**Riku's POV:**

It was Sunday afternoon. I was sitting on the beach laughing with Taiko and Krad. As we were laughing Taiko pulled what looked like a rolled up piece of paper out of his pocket and offered it to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"C'mon, Strife, you should know weed when you see it. Have some fun."

**Author's Note: That was a long chapter. Kind of boring until the end. Will Riku take it? Find out next chapter. Oh and if you're wandering what Kairi's mom said about Selphie… remember she wasn't supposed to have friends over… anyway Kairi convinced her she wasn't sick and asked if Selphie could stay at the house while her parents are out of town.**


	8. Riku's Mistake

Chapter VIII: Riku's Mistakes

**Author's Note:. Did you think Riku would take the weed? I guess you'll find out in Chapter 8. If you're wandering what happened to Sora don't worry he'll come back into it soon… wait… this is chapter 8. Here goes:**

**Selphie's POV:**

We got up around 10am and went in the kitchen to eat breakfast. While we were eating I had been telling Kairi about the dreams I was having last night. Most of them involved Riku. I could tell she was getting annoyed so I decided to change the subject.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked.

"I don't know. We could go to the beach I guess." She replied.

"But what if Riku's there? I don't want to embarrass myself." I blushed.

"You always embarrass yourself when he's around." she laughed.

"Exactly, and I don't know if I wanna see him after yesterday. He actually talked to me. I think I'd blush too much if I saw him right now." I smiled.

"You're blushing just thinking about him." She teased.

"Stop! You're making me laugh too much!" I blushed and started laughing.

"I can't understand why you like him. You'd think you'd figure out how much of a jerk he is by now." She said.

"He's not a jerk! Why do you say that?" I replied as I stopped laughing.

"He's hanging out with people like Rex, Daisuke, Krad, and Taiko!" she replied.

"So?! He's really sweet! Daisuke is too if you get to know him! He apologized for what he did before!" I defended.

"Only to gain your trust so he can get what he wants, I'm sure." She stated.

"My boyfriend is not a jerk! He wouldn't do that!" I snapped.

"Boyfriend?!" she said nearly choking on her drink.

"Yeah. He asked me out Friday after school!" I replied.

"And you said yes?!" I nodded. "Why?! Selph, he's a jerk! How can you not see that?!" she replied.

"How come every guy I like is a jerk to you? I can see them as sweet guys! Why can't you?!" I snapped.

"Because you're not looking hard enough! If you thought about it you'd see!"

"I can't believe you! Riku was your friend! I'm not going to let you diss him like that! If you—" I started to snap as my cell phone rang. "Hello…?… oh no— I was just— what'd you call for? …no why? …really?! …yeah… ok… now?! … can't you give me some time?…" I laughed. "okay… an hour?… that's fine… sure… I'm looking forward to it. … okay… see you in an hour… bye." I hung up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm going out on a date! Is that ok?" I smiled. (A/N: apparently she just forgot she was just arguing with Kairi)

"Sure. Just forget that you came to my house to see me! Forget that we were just in the middle of an argument! In fact why don't you just forget we were ever friends! You obviously care about your new boyfriend more than you do you're real friends!" she shouted.

"Fine! I thought you'd be happy for me but I guess I was wrong! You're just jealous!" I snapped as I ran out the house slamming the door.

**Kairi's POV:**

_Great. Now I really don't have any friends. Maybe going to the island will make me feel better. _(A/N: I don't know about that Kairi) I wrote a note to my mom and put it on the refrigerator. I got to the island and started walking around. I saw Riku sitting up on the islet. (A/N: the one you see Riku sitting on in KH) He was up there with Taiko and Krad.

_I really need to tell him. It's about him… kind of. How can I tell him though? … … How can I not? He does need to know. _I took a step forward. _He's with "friends" from the gang though. _I stepped back. _I'll talk to him later. _I went to the cove.

**Selphie's POV:**

It was now late afternoon when Daisuke drove up to my house after our date.

"Thanks. I needed that. I've been feeling bad lately." I said.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah. I just lost my best friend though. She's just jealous of me because I got a boyfriend before her." I explained.

"Oh. That sucks. I'd never do that." He replied.

"I know. It's okay though. I'll be fine. Thanks for the date. I had fun." I smiled.

"I'm glad." He replied as he got out of the car and went to open the door for me. He walked me up to the door as I got my keys out of my purse and opened the door.

"Thanks again." I smiled as I started to walk in the house.

"Wait! I just wanna give you something to cheer you up." He stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked.

**Daisuke's POV:**

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately. Well kinda. I made it seem passionate to her. I had other plans. (A/N: he's in the gang! do you think he's going to be romantic? He believes girls are property! Now time for his cover up)

"Don't I get to meet your parents?" I smiled covering it up.

"Uh… they're actually not home right now, so I should probably just…" she said blushing. (A/N: No! Selphie you're not supposed to say that!)

"I see." I replied. _I was planning on that. Now's my chance to finish my assignment. Then maybe I can get 3NC. _I kissed her again and took her further into the house. She pulled away and pushed me back.

**Selphie's POV:**

"What are you doing?!" I asked him as he closed the door behind us.

"I can't kiss you? You're my girl." He replied.

"Not like that. We've only been going out two days!" I exclaimed.

"So? I really like you. You're the only girl I want to be with." He had a sweet tone to his voice.

"Really?" (A/N: Selphie, no! don't fall for it!)

"Yeah." He replied.

He continued kissing me and sat down on the couch with me. Then he laid me over the couch and started to feel me up.

"Wait! I don't want to do this." I said trying to push him off but he just forces me back down. "Daisuke! Stop it!" I yelled as I tried pushing him off again.

"Shut up and lay there!" he shouted at me as he slapped me and held me down.

"NO!!" I screamed and continued to try and push him off. He just held me down.

**Kairi's POV:**

_Who cares if he's near them? I can pull him away for a minute. He needs to know. _As I starts walking up to him I saw smoke coming from that direction. _What? They're smoking? At least I know Riku wouldn't do that._ I walked up to them and saw that Riku was holding what looked like a rolled up piece of paper.

"Riku!!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Kairi." He said casually as he turned to me.

"Riku! What are you doing?!" I asked.

"I'm just having a little fun." He laughed.

"Yeah, why? You wanna try?" Taiko said as he offered it to me.

"No! I came here to talk to Riku but now… it doesn't even matter!" I said as I ran off.

"Kairi!" I heard Riku call after me. I looked back to see him following me.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, Strife! No one over here is in command!" I heard Taiko yell to him.

"I'll be right back!" he yelled back to him as he grabbed my wrist. "Kairi—"

"Don't, Riku! I don't care anymore! I can't believe you'd do that!" I yelled jerking out of his grip.

"It's just a little fun. What'd you want to talk to me for?" he asked as he turned me around to face him.

"It's wrong! And it doesn't matter what I wanted to talk to you about because you're not in your right mind to listen anyway!" I snapped at him. (A/N: Burn! Ouch Kairi that hurt)

"Kairi, what the hell is your problem?" he asked as he pushed me to the ground.

"You! You're my problem! Sora's right. You have changed." I replied trying to get away from him.

"Hey, Strife! You're 3NC! You're not supposed to leave us over here!" I heard Taiko yell to him.

"3NC?!" I exclaimed surprised as I got up. "You know what just… don't ever talk to me again! You got that?!" I said as I ran off.

**Selphie's POV:**

I was lying on the couch crying. Daisuke had just left after what he did to me. I kept trying to push him off but every time I did he found a way to hit me and keep me down. I couldn't believe what I had just gotten myself into.

_I should've listened to Kairi... She knew what kind of person Daisuke was… … She tried to warn me… What am I going to tell my parents?! What will my dad do?!… … I need someone to help me. Who would help me though? … …I'd say Kairi, but she told me we're not friends anymore… … …She wouldn't help me now… …. not after the argument we had… … What am I going to do now?! … … I really wish I had listened to Kairi… …Is now a good reason to kill myself? … … I feel like there's no point in life… maybe I should just do it… What would Kairi say…._

I thought about what Kairi would say…

_Flashback #1:_

_Kairi: (wiping her tears) Why would you do this?_

_Selphie: I don't know. _

_Kairi: You don't just cut yourself for no reason. Please talk to me._

_Selphie: I… I guess I'm starting to feel like no one cares about me. _

_Kairi: (surprised) What are you talking about? Lots of people do!_

_Selphie: Name someone who really cares about me._

_Kairi: (offended) What about me? I'm your best friend aren't I?_

_Flashback #2:_

_Selphie: You can't tell anyone though. You promised and if my dad finds out that I told you I'll be in more trouble then I've ever been in!_

_Kairi: Fine. I won't tell anyone, but if I see a chance to help you I'm taking it. I want to help you, Selphie._

_Selphie: (hugs Kairi) Thanks._

_Kairi: I don't want to see you hurt. You're my best friend in the world._

_Flashback #3:_

_Kairi: He's hanging out with people like Rex, Daisuke, Krad, and Taiko!_

_Selphie: So?! He's really sweet! Daisuke is too if you get to know him! He apologized for what he did before!_

_Kairi: Only to gain your trust so he can get what he wants, I'm sure._

_Selphie: My boyfriend is not a jerk! He wouldn't do that!_

_Kairi: Boyfriend?!_

_Selphie: Yeah. He asked me out Friday after school!_

_Kairi: And you said yes?! Why?! Selph, he's a jerk! How can you not see that?!_

_Selphie: How come every guy I like is a jerk to you? I can see them as sweet guys! Why can't you?!_

_Kairi: Because you're not looking hard enough! If you thought about it you'd see!_

_Flashback #4:_

_Selphie: I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have listened to her. I know you better than anyone. I know you wouldn't do that to me. Will you forgive me?_

_Kairi: Of course I will. I knew you'd come around eventually. _

_(they hug)_

_Selphie: Kairi, you're my very best friend._

_Kairi: You're mine too, Selphie._

_Selphie: We'll always be friends forever, won't we?_

_Kairi: Yeah forever._

_End of Flashbacks_

_So she really did see that coming… and she is my best friend… she said that back in second grade… she'll always be there for me no matter what…_

**Kairi's POV:**

I ran all the way home crying thinking about finding Riku on the island. As I walked in the phone rang.

"Hello? … …Selphie? … … what's wrong? … didn't your date go alright? …what happened? … come back over… I don't care what I said… you know I didn't mean it… please come back over I need to talk to you anyway… okay… see you… " I hung up.

A couple minutes later Selphie knocked on the back door. I opened it to see Selphie tear-streaked with red marks all over her face and scratch marks on her arms that were different from the cuts.

"Selphie! What happened?! Is your dad home?! Did he did this to you?!" I said all at once.

"No… but he will when they get home and find out what happened…"

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked as I lead her to the couch.

"What… happened to you? You're crying too…" she asked.

"I'm fine. What happened to you?" I asked again as I wiped my face.

"I… I should've listened… to you… about Daisuke… he's worse than a jerk… and now… my life will never be the same… because of him." She said between gasps of breath.

"What'd he do?!" I asked.

"The date was fine… and I was having fun until… … he brought me home… … He… took me inside and… … …" she stopped and looked up at me. I got the picture from her facial expression.

"He didn't!!" I exclaimed.

"He did. I said no but he forced me to! … …That's why my face looks like this." She said as she gestured toward her face.

"You need to tell the police about this."

"I have to figure out how to tell my parents first!" she replied.

"You're right" I agreed. "Well I have some bad news too." I added.

"Is it why you were crying?" she asked. I nodded.

"This probably isn't the best time to tell you but I figured you really need to know." I put my head down.

"Just tell me." She sniffed.

"After you left, I decided to go to the island to calm down from our stupid fight and I saw Riku there…" She looked up and smiled slightly. "No, Selphie. He was with Taiko and Krad … … he was smoking… … weed."

"No way!" she gasped.

"Yeah… I couldn't believe it myself."

"Why?!" she asked.

"I don't know. He got involved with the wrong people."

"Just because he's hanging out with them doesn't mean he's like them." she defended.

"You don't know that."

"He's your friend. How can you not defend him?" she asked.

"Because he's not my friend anymore." I replied.

"But you've been friends with him since first grade!" she exclaimed.

"Well people change…" I replied.

"Riku isn't like that. I know him."

"Obviously not. Selphie, he smokes weed." I tried to reason with her.

"So you don't think he could've been pressured into doing it?" she said still defending him.

"He could've still said no." I replied.

"Don't lots of teens try it though? Just to see what it's like?"

"Yeah, they do but it's still wrong. … You're not thinking of…" I implied.

"No! I just… I mean…"

"It sure sounds like it." I replied.

"Why would you think I'd do that? Especially after what just happened to me?!"

"Well then you should know what I'm talking about." I replied.

"I do. I just think you should give Riku a chance. He's probably just a member of the stupid gang so he can have friends." She tried to reason.

"He already _had_ friends, and I've already given him chances. There's just things going on right now that you're not completely clued in on. Just trust me okay?"

"Then why don't you clue me in? I'm sick and tired of always being the last to know everything! Besides it's not like his friends were with him! We're in middle school and he's in high school! You don't think he wanted friends in high school?"

I could tell she was getting frustrated.

"He joined in middle school and I can't tell you anything because I'm trying to protect him. It doesn't help though when he turns around and does things like this."

"If he joined in middle school then it was so he could have high school friends when he went to high school. Besides he's just a member it's not like he's in command or anything."

"Uhh… yeah he is." I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He's 3NC."

"No… he can't…" she said unbelievingly.

"I heard it myself."

"You just heard wrong."

"That's what I heard. I wouldn't make this up. I want don't want to be true just as much as you don't."

"Now what do I do? I really like him… maybe I can change him."

"And risk getting hurt like that again?!" I was surprised she'd think that after what happened to her. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Riku is different. He's not like other guys. I believe he's a good person at heart." She replied.

"It's not worth the risk, Selphie."

"I think it is. You're the one always telling me I need to be more outgoing and now when I finally am you tell me not to!" she snapped.

"That's because I've known him longer than you have. I know what he's like and I don't want to see you get hurt again… He pushed me to the ground so what makes you think he wouldn't… Look, I'll talk to him and see if he's okay for you."

"You'd do that?!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't do this for anyone else."

"Thanks, Kairi!" she said as she hugged me.

**Author's Note: Yikes. Poor Selphie. If you're wandering why I named this chapter Riku's Mistakes it's because the things he did in the chapter are the start of the things he'll regret the most. Sora comes back in the next one so Read and Review and see what happens next.**


	9. Blackmail Becomes Worse

Chapter IX: Blackmail Becomes Worse

**Kairi's POV:**

I woke up to my alarm clock on Monday morning. I turned it off, got out of bed, and I went about my normal morning routine. When I came back into my room after my shower I saw Selphie still asleep in the bed. I hurriedly got dressed and went to wake her up.

"Selphie!" I said shaking her a little. "Selphie, get up! We're gonna be late for school!"

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's seven." I answered.

I saw her shoot up and jump out of bed in a hurry. We have to be at school by eight and it takes ten to fifteen minutes to walk there. As we were in the bathroom doing our hair and make-up I noticed Selphie was not herself. I knew why and I wanted to help. But how could I? Not only was I dealing with my own problems, but now I want to start dealing with Selphie's too?

"Are you gonna tell Sora?" she suddenly asked.

"Tell Sora about what?" I asked her.

" You know, about Riku." she answered.

"He probably already knows, but I guess I should at least see." I replied.

We finally finished our make-up and walked outside to see Sora sitting up on the railing like he does every morning. How would I tell him? I guess for now I'll have to act normal.

"Hey, Sora!" I greeted him.

"Hey, Kairi, Selphie" He greeted us.

"So what's up?" I asked as we started to walk to school.

"Nothing much." He replied.

As we were talking Selphie nudged me. I knew she was trying to get me to tell him about Riku but the truth is I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to tell him. I tried to ignore her.

"Are you and Riku still not friends, Sora?" Selphie suddenly asked.

"No, he's still being a jerk." He replied.

"We know that he's—" she started.

"Selphie!" I interrupted.

"What?" Sora replied. "That he's what?"

"Did you know Riku was 3NC in the Vultures?" I asked him glaring at Selphie.

"I knew he was in the Vultures, but I didn't know he was 3NC. I guess it's not surprising though." He replied.

"You knew? And you didn't say anything?" I asked him.

"He asked me not to tell you. He made me promise actually"

"Even though he's not your friend anymore you're still keeping a promise to him?" Selphie asked him.

"Yeah. If I wanted to I could really mess with him by telling the school some things but I'm not that kind of person. I couldn't do that." He replied.

"Tell him what you found him doing yesterday, Kairi." Selphie prompted.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Did you know he smokes pot?" Selphie asked sadly.

"Selphie!" I scolded.

"No, but even that's not surprising anymore" he replied as he looked down.

I could tell he was really upset about it but like me didn't know what to do, and I know Selphie was still heart broken about it. She's been crushing on Riku forever. We walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

**Selphie's POV:**

When we got to school we sat down in the cafeteria like everyone else. Kairi and Sora weren't talking because of what happened with Riku. I knew they were both upset. I didn't even want to be here at school because of what happened to me yesterday. If there were anyway I could get out of being at school today I wouldn't be here.

"Hey, Selphie." Daisuke greeted me coming up behind me and trying to kiss me.

"Go away" I replied to him pushing him away.

" Aww, c'mon. You're not still mad about yesterday are you?"

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed.

"Well who cares? Like it or not you're my girlfriend and we're—"

"I'm not your girlfriend!" I interrupted him.

"Excuse me? Did you just…"

"Yeah I did. Just—"

"No one breaks up with me!" he replied grabbing me and slamming me into the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Kairi yelled to him.

"You stay out of this!" He yelled back.

"No! She's my best friend and I won't let you hurt her anymore!" she exclaimed trying to get him off me. Daisuke just slapped her and threw her to the ground.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" Sora exclaimed helping Kairi up. "And let go of Selphie"

"What I do with my girlfriend is none of your business!"

"Well I'm making it my business because she's my friend!" Sora replied.

"Besides I believe she just broke up with you." Kairi replied.

"What's going on here?"

We all turned to see a teacher walk up. Daisuke let go of me and we all tried to explain at once. We eventually gave her the story and she took Daisuke to the office as the bell rang to go to first period. Halfway through first period Daisuke came into class glaring at me as he sat down in his seat. He kept tapping me on the shoulder and I did my best to ignore him. When the bell finally rang to go to second, I closed up my binder, shoved it in my backpack, and ran out of the classroom as quick as I could, which wasn't quick enough.

"Thanks a lot you little whore!" Daisuke yelled at me as he grabbed me from behind.

"I didn't do anything! You did it to yourself!" I replied.

"You got me a day in ISS!" he exclaimed.

"Good. That's where you belong!" I replied.

He slapped me across the face and threw me into the wall.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"I'll talk to you however I want! I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Yes you are! And don't you forget it!" he said as he slapped me again. "In fact, plan on having some more fun after school today." He replied as he slammed me again and walked off.

I ran to the gym. I had to tell Kairi about this. I was going to be in big trouble if I didn't do something.

"Hey, Kairi. I'm in trouble." I told her as I changed out.

**Kairi's POV:**

After Selphie told me what Daisuke said he was going to do I felt really bad, mostly because I couldn't help her. Rex had txted me during first period telling me to meet him in the hs ag shop at 3:45. There was nothing I could do for her. I felt even worse when I had to lie to her and tell her that I got another stupid detention in first period. Second dragged on as Selphie and I tried to come up with a solution to her problem. When the bell rang to go to third and we hadn't come up with anything I felt even worse.

(A/N: I'm going to skip ahead to after school now)

Finally the last bell of the day rang. 3:30 had arrived. Not that I was looking forward to it because I had fifteen minutes to get to the hs ag shop without being seen by my friends. I ran to the high school and saw Riku walking out with some of his friends so I turned and hid behind other random high schoolers until he was out of sight and took off toward the ag shop. According to Rex I got there with two seconds to spare.

"What took you so long?" he asked me.

"I had to run through the crowd of high schoolers." I replied gasping for air.

He let me catch my breath for a second before he started to make out with me again. After a couple minutes he started going for feels. I was starting to get used to this by now but I really didn't like it. He pulled away and started eyeing something. He looked down at himself and then back up at me. I didn't get it.

"Do you know what a BJ is?" he asked me.

"Yes." I replied softly.

"Well…" he gestured.

I couldn't believe that's what he wanted me to do!

"Please… don't make me—"

"You wouldn't want Riku to go to jail would you?" he taunted.

"No." I replied as I dropped to my knees.

**Riku's POV:**

After the last bell rang I decided to hang out with Taiko and Krad. Rex told me he wanted me to be somewhere at four. He told me I had to be there at that time and that I couldn't be late. Usually when he says that its just getting another assignment. Even though it was only half an hour after school ended I was having fun smoking with the guys. At 3:50 I left them and went to the ag shop like Rex had told me. I walked in to see the back of some shirtless red-headed girl on her knees right in front of Rex who was sitting in a chair.

"Maybe I should just go. I'll talk to you later, Rex."

"No, stay. I wanted you here for a reason" he said as he hit the girl on the back of the head.

"I really don't want to—"

"First I wanted you to tell me about your assignment. How's it going?" he asked.

"Uh… okay… I guess. She's my girl now so…" I stammered trying not to look at him or the girl.

"Have you gotten anywhere with her?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I mean I just got on her good side." I replied as I looked up to see the girl again and immediately looked away. "Could I please talk you about this later? I really don't wanna be here while you're getting a BJ by some random girl" I really didn't wanna see that.

"I guess we can talk about it later, but it's not some random girl. You know who this is" he replied.

"I do?" I tried to think as I saw the girls back. I looked away and stopped. I stumbled back a little. "Dude, I really don't care. I don't want to know"

"Really? I thought you'd care what my girl is doing if it's Kairi."

_I maybe high and not able to think very well right now but I did not just hear him say Kairi. He couldn't have said… Nah. He didn't he's just teasing me 'cause he knows I'm high. He loves to do that._

"Yeah. Kairi. Right." I replied sarcastically.

"No, seriously it is." he replied and looked at the girl. "Tell him"

"It is me" I heard her reply.

"Wait! What?! Rex, how the fuck did you get her do to that?" I replied.

"She wanted to. She practically begged me. Right, Kairi?"

"Yeah. It's true. I did." She replied.

"You don't have to pretend, Kairi. I know you didn't—"

"I did though, Riku! He _is_ my boyfriend, and I've changed a lot" she interrupted me.

"I know that's not like you! You wouldn't do something like this unless he forced you!" I snapped at her.

"Well you're wrong." she replied.

"Okay that's enough. Kairi, you can stop now." Rex replied.

Kairi stopped, put on her shirt and turned around. I could tell that she didn't want to do what she'd just done. She's not that kind of person. Rex whispered something to her and I saw her cringe.

"I know you wanna protect me, Riku, but you can't choose my boyfriend for me. I chose Rex. Just because you like me doesn't mean you have to get all jealous." She said.

I stood there in shock for a minute. _How could she say that? She knows I love her like a sister. We had a talk about it. What had Rex done to make her lie like this and say things that know she wouldn't say? _Finally I snapped back into reality. How, I don't know. (A/N: remember, he's still a little high)

"Kairi, I think you just need to get out of here."

"You can't control me, Riku! I want to stay and—"

"No, I think he's right. You can go. I need to talk to him anyway." Rex interrupted her. He whispered something to her again and slapped her butt as she walked away.

She ran past me and out of the ag shop. I really wanted to find out how Rex was manipulating her but I couldn't think of anything at the moment, although I knew I had to say something.

"Who the fuck do you think you are manipulating Kairi like that?!" I yelled at him.

"Whoa. Cool it Strife. You knew Kairi was my girl. You knew what would happen."

"You claim a lot of girls as 'your girl'!" I used air quotes to emphasize your girl.

"Well Kairi's different. She came to me and practically begged me to go out with her. So what if I have a girl. The bitch is hot. I couldn't resist." He replied.

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to him and punched him. He stumbled back holding his bleeding nose. I went to punch him again but he dodged and I hit the wall instead. Even though it hurt I clenched my fist and tried to hit him again. He grabbed my fist, pinned it behind my back and slammed me into the wall face first.

"I said to cool it Strife. What you just did is grounds for serious consequences according to the gang rules that you agreed to follow. I'm gonna let it slide this time but if you ever do this again you are not going to like the consequences, you got that?"

After saying that he pushed me into the wall and let go. I turned around to face him. I could see the smirk on his face. He had control right now. I wanted nothing more than to be popular and he knew it.

"Yeah. I got it." I replied.

He turned to leave but stopped. "Oh, yeah one more thing. Just a little reminder you do know what the gang rules are about girls right? You remember what comes next after the BJ?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I know. Why do you think I was so damned upset about it?" I replied.

"Watch it Strife." He smirked as he left.

I hated that damned smirk of his but I had to get used to it if I was gonna be popular. The only way to get popular in this school was to be in the gang. Sometimes I wish I could just punch him and not have consequences for it. Oh well I knew what I needed to do now. I need to find out how Rex is manipulating Kairi before he goes to the next step up. I walked out of the ag shop to see if I could follow him but he was already gone. Damn. I went to look for him and found him at the beach talking with Taiko, Daisuke, and Krad. I couldn't exactly make out what they were saying so I snuck up closer.

"She is so fun to mess with. The BJ was pretty good for it being her first time"

"Did you do it yet?" Daisuke or Krad asked. I never can tell who it is when they're side by side, because they're twin brothers. They sound too much alike.

"Nah. Not yet, but you know the gang rule. That's next."

"How do you get her to cooperate so well?" Taiko asked.

"It's something I like to call blackmail" he replied. I knew it had to be something like that. "You see, she witnessed Cory's 'accident' (A/N: he used air quotes) and I made her promise to do whatever I wanted her to because if she didn't I'd pin it on Strife."

"On Strife?"

"They're apparently good friends, because she agreed to it instantly." He laughed.

Damn him. Of course Kairi would stick up for me. I knew something was up and I knew that because Kairi wasn't talking to me I only had one other person I could talk to. I looked around the beach and didn't see him so I ran to his house and knocked on the door. His mom answered.

"Oh, hello, Riku."

"Hello, Miss Fischer, is Sora home?"

"How many times must I tell you to call me Kami? And yes he is." she replied inviting me in. "Sora! You have company!"

As Sora ran into the room, his mom left us.

"Riku." he replied clenching his teeth and glaring at me.

"Sora, I know we're not exactly friends but—"

"No, Riku! We're not friends! Once you get that through your head—"

"Would you just listen to me?! I need your help!"

"I told you before that the next time you were in trouble it wouldn't be me that gets you out!! Just leave and don't come back!" he yelled and turned to leave.

"And if it involves Kairi?!" I replied. He stopped and turned to me.

"What do you mean? Like last time?" he asked annoyed.

"No, worse. She's going to get hurt if you don't help me."

"She's already hurt because of you!"

"I know, and that's because she's being b—"

"I don't want to hear it, Riku! Stop making up excuses to talk to me! Unless you've come to tell me that you're out of the gang and you can prove it then I don't want to even see you!" he snapped.

"You know what?! Fine. But if Kairi gets hurt don't blame me! It'll be your fault because I tried to warn you!"

"Is that a threat?!"

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't!"

"I don't have to take your stupid threats! Get out! I don't wanna talk to you ever again!" he opened the door, shoved me out and slammed it in face.

**Author's Note: Ouch. What a hanger. I just love writing Riku being a bad boy. He did try to do something about it, even though he cares more about popularity then he does about anything else. Riku is going into darkness already! Anyway please Review!! The reviews I get make me feel confident.:)**


	10. Kairi's Determination

**Disclaimer: Sadly my friend and I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy… Square Enix does. I do not own Star Ocean either. The only person I own in this chapter is Rex.**

**Author's Note: Okay… I warned you about the cursing and the **_**major**_** sexual content in the last chapter… well this one might have cursing in it. Please don't sue us. Now… let's get on with the story…**

Chapter X: Kairi's Determination

**Kairi's POV:**

I woke up on Tuesday morning without my alarm clock so I looked over to see it was 5:45. I couldn't go back to sleep either. I don't know how much I really slept in the first place because I was so distraught over what happened yesterday. Rex set it up so Riku would see. But why? I don't understand. And what Rex made me say… anyway I couldn't sleep very well last night and I tried going back to sleep now but thoughts were rushing through my head.

_How could I do this to myself? I know I'm helping Riku but why should I help him if all he's doing is betraying me. … … … …. That's harsh. But in a way it's true. He's not Sora's friend anymore so why am I friends with him? … … … … I can't just forget about him. … He's so much different from last year. Being around people like Rex will do that. … … Of course I knew that when he was talking to them last year but I didn't actually think he'd end joining the gang! Sora even knew and he was keeping it from me. He said he promised Riku he wouldn't tell. Why would he do that? … … … … Who cares? Why does it matter? I have nothing to live for. I can only guess what Rex will make me do next and I even have an idea but I don't wanna know. I don't wanna do anything else. I wish I hadn't seen what happened to Cory. If only I hadn't seen it. None of this would've happened. I wouldn't be in this situation. Why did I have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?! Maybe I should just kill myself. … … I've already tried that once. … … … well there are others ways to kill yourself… … how though? … … there's hanging, there's cutting… although I'd go straight for my neck so I'd die faster and there's always a gun but I don't think I could do that without my mom stopping me. … … I know there's drowning too! Would that? … I don't know if I could do that… I'm gonna try though. There's no point in living a life under blackmail…._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I turned off my alarm, sat up, and finished my thought. _I'll do it today right after school so Rex won't have a chance to do anything. _I got up and went to the bathroom for my morning routine. My mom came in as I was brushing my teeth to tell me she had to leave quickly because there was an emergency at the hospital. She's one of the people that deliver babies. (A/N: I don't remember what it's called. If anyone knows please tell me so I can change it.) She's on call most of the time. Anyway she hugged me, kissed me on the forehead and left. I finished brushing my teeth and had just gotten my uniform on except for my tie when there was a knock on the back door. I knew it was Selphie so I ran to open it with my tie in my hand.

"Hey, Kairi! Am I too early or something?" She asked looking at her watch.

"No, you're not. I'm just being really slow this morning" I replied.

I put on my tie and went to the bathroom to put on my make-up. When I got done we walked outside to see Sora waiting for us. We greeted him and walked to school together like we do every morning.

(A/N: I'm gonna skip to after school)

I got home without talking to Rex and making up an excuse for Sora and Selphie not to come over. I could just forget about talking to Riku. I was going to save him and myself. I unlocked the door, and walked in. As soon as I put my stuff down in my room the doorbell rang. I answered it to see Rex. I was hoping it would at least be Riku.

"Hey baby. You didn't come see me after school today" He said as he kissed me.

"Rex, I really don't feel well today so can please just ask you to leave" I replied after I returned his kiss.

"Aw, is my sweetheart not feeling well?" he asked. He took me into his arms. I knew how fake it was and made me nauseous. "Your mom home?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later" he replied as he kissed me again and got in his car to leave.

Just as I had figured out that I would try to drown myself because I thought no one was around anymore, he came barreling through the door and slapped me across the face.

"Don't lie to me again!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry. How did you know anyway?" I replied.

"Because I could tell you were lying the minute you said it"

"If you knew, why didn't you slap me then?" I snapped.

"Don't snap at me either!" he replied as he slapped me again.

"How do you know she's not here?! I could be telling the truth!"

He grabbed my shirt, threw me into the wall, and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain. (A/N: I usually listen to music when I'm writing and this line was funny because as soon as I wrote that he punched Kairi _Never Again_ by Nickelback came on)

"Don't even try lying again. If she were here she would've come by now! I want you to say it!"

"She's not here" I replied softly trying to breath. At that moment he pulled me up and slammed me into the wall again.

"Are you going to lie to me anyway?" he asked with a smirk.

"No."

"Good."

He started to make-out with me and lead me to my room. He pushed me on my bed, laid me down and held me there. His hand started traveling up my shirt. He took off his shirt, reached into his pocket and pulled out something. When I looked closer I saw what it was. A condom.

"No. Please. Anything but that." I started to cry.

"If you don't want Riku to go to jail then I suggest you shut up and do what I say" he replied. "You wouldn't want that would you?"

"No." I replied crying.

"So you're going to do this willingly aren't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes." I replied softly through my tears.

**Sora's POV:**

After school I wanted to go to Kairi's since I didn't have work today but she told me she had too much homework so I walked home by myself. The whole time I kept thinking about what Riku had told me yesterday.

_What if what Riku said is really true? Is Kairi really in trouble? … … No. Why am I thinking that? Riku is stupid. He doesn't know what he's talking about._

"Mom?" I asked as I walked in to my house. "Mom, Are you home?" I asked again as I went to the kitchen to see a note on the fridge.

_Sora,_

_I had to work late. _

_There are leftovers in the fridge._

_I'll be home as soon as I can. _

_Mom_

_Great. Now what am I gonna do? Normally I'd hang out with Kairi or Riku. I can't do that anymore. _

I went to my room and decided to watch TV so I turned it on and started flipping through the channels. Nothing is on after school. So I laid on my bed and started to think.

_I wonder what Riku meant about Kairi being in trouble. Even though he isn't my friend anymore he wouldn't just make up something like that. Or maybe he would just so he can… arrrr… why am I still thinking about that? Come to think of it… it's not just that. I've been thinking about Kairi a lot lately. Every time I see her now I've been worried about how I look or what I say… wait… … when did that start?… … … I like Kairi?! … I do… There's no one that I care for more… I like Kairi… I'm gonna tell her soon… … … but how can I tell her? She barely talks to anyone and even though she's my friend. … … this whole thing with Riku has really got her stressed out… damn Riku… …why do you always have to steal the spotlight? _

I was so mad at Riku I decided to play Star Ocean on my PS2 to calm down. After a little while it got boring so I saved and turned it off. As I was just about to go to the kitchen to eat I looked out my window and saw Rex leaving Kairi's house.

_Why would Rex be at Kairi's? Is what Riku said really…? Oh no. Kairi! What did he do? _

I had to do something. As soon I saw Rex get in his car and leave I walked over to Kairi's and as I was about to knock on the door I heard scrambling around inside the house. _Is she okay? What could she be doing? _I looked in the window and didn't see anything so I started to knock again when Selphie came up behind me.

**Selphie's POV:**

"Hey, Sora. What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked up on Kairi's house.

"Nothing. What about you?"

"My parents left and locked me out so I'm going to Kairi's" I replied.

"Oh."

"Were you gonna knock? I can tell her—"

"No. That's okay. I was just— uh… just don't worry about it." he replied.

"Okay…?" I questioned. I was about to knock on the door when Sora scared me by grabbing my arm, making me drop my purse.

"Is Kairi okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she be?" I asked.

"No reason." He replied as he started to walk off toward his house again.

I watched him walk back home. I was a little confused. Why would he ask that? As he walked back into his house I knocked on the door.

**Kairi's POV:**

I sat on my bed, tears streaming down my face. _How many things could go wrong? What had I just done? I am only 12! I just gave __that__ up for a stupid 16-year old that's blackmailing me about a friend that I can't decide if I really care about anymore?! Now I know I have nothing to live for! How could this happen to me? Why me? Why did I have to witness that? There's no point in living!_

I ran out of my room and into the kitchen. I rummaged through all the drawers looking for the gun; slamming every drawer it wasn't in. Finally I found it in the very bottom drawer. I was really going to do it this time. No one was around to stop me. As I was about to point it to my chest, I heard a knock on the door. _What now? _I put up the gun and answered the door.

"Hey, Kairi. I know you said you had a lot of homework to do but I was hoping I could stay over here again. My parents left the house again and I'm kinda locked out." She explained.

"Sure." I answered as I let her in.

"Thanks. I really wanna get this ketchup out of my hair from lunch"

"I understand." I giggled as I remembered.

_Flashback_

_Sora: Hey Kairi, watch this. (He hit the ketchup with his fist as it lay flat on the table and it burst open squirting all over the table)_

_Kairi: (giggling) You're gonna hit someone with that._

_Sora: No I won't. (He did it again just as Selphie had sat down and turned away. It splattered all over her back and some got in her hair. She turned around)_

_Selphie: What'd you do that for?_

_Kairi: (laughing) We didn't do anything._

_Selphie: Oh yeah? (She took her mashed potatoes in the spoon and flung them at me. A food fight started between us and then a teacher stopped us and we all got taken to the office)_

_End of flashback_

**Selphie's POV:**

"Hey! Don't laugh at me. I got you back for it" I smiled.

"Yeah you did. It was fun." she replied.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now." I replied trying not to laugh as I remembered lunch.

As I started to walk toward the bathroom I saw Sora peeking in the window again. I opened the door to see Sora about to knock. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Is Kairi really okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's fine." I replied. "I just talked to her"

"Okay. It's just that she doesn't seem— never mind."

"What are you doing Selphie?" I heard Kairi ask from the other room.

"Nothing. I forgot my purse outside that's all" I answered back as I picked up my purse. "Something does seem a little off about her" I told Sora.

"Yeah." he replied.

"I'll be here though."

"Okay." He replied.

I shut the door and went to take a shower so I could get the food out of my hair.

**Kairi's POV:**

As soon as I heard the shower running I grabbed the gun again. I was going to do it! Now I had to go out in the back yard. Selphie would think someone had killed me. I raised the gun to my chest and was about to pull the trigger when I saw the gate open. I hid the gun behind me and glanced up to see Sora.

"Sora? What are you doing here?"

"Kairi… I'm really worried about you" he replied.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Why was Rex here?"

"That's none of your business" I snapped.

"Kairi! I'm just—"

"I don't need you to help me!"

**Sora's POV:**

I saw that she was hiding something behind her back. I didn't know what to think. If Rex had done something so horrible… _Would she really try to kill herself? With what? Why? How? I have to help her._

"Kairi, please… talk to me… I'm your friend."

"You're a guy!" she yelled.

"Yeah I am, but I'm still your friend. I would never hurt you. I lo—"

"You're just saying that! All guys are the same!" she screamed as tears streamed down her face and she let what she was hiding slip out of her hands.

"Kairi!" I exclaimed. "Kairi, please! Don't do this! I don't wanna lose you!"

"It doesn't matter anymore! There's nothing worth living for!" she cried.

"That's not true! So Rex is a jerk! We all know that! But not all guys are like that! I would never do anything to hurt you! I'm not like Rex!" She continued crying and pulled the gun to her chest again. I started to cry. "Kairi, please, don't do this. I—I—" _Tell her! You have to tell her now! You have to tell her! You'll lose her if you don't!_

"Why should I care? What makes you any different from every other guy?" she asked.

"Because Kairi… … I—I—"

"You what Sora?! Do you want something from me too?!" she exclaimed.

"No! It's not like that! I don't care about _that_! All I want is for you to be happy, Kairi, because… I-I lo—"

"That maybe but I still don't see a point." She said softly.

I kept walking toward her and now stood in front of her. I knocked the gun out of her hands and hugged her tightly.

"Please, Kairi. Please… don't do this." I begged.

**Kairi's POV:**

As he knocked the gun from my hands and hugged me I felt different. Like maybe there was something worth living for. How could Sora's hug make me rethink wanting to kill myself? _What is this? His hug is so comforting… … No! he's only trying to manipulate me like Rex did! It's a plot so he can get what he wants!_

"Let go of me! I knew it! You only wanted—" He hugged me a little tighter and started to let loose but still holding me. I started moving back out of his embrace but I had this feeling like I wanted to stay wrapped in his arms. _What is this feeling? Sora's my friend. Only my friend. How is this different from the other times he's hugged me?_ I stood motionless, still in his arms and looked up at him. I got lost in his beautiful ocean blue eyes. I could see how much he cared about me. He didn't want to lose me. He wasn't anything like Rex. Then I realized he was crying for me. "Sora…" I pulled out of his embrace.

"Kairi, please promise me you won't do it" he asked.

"I promise." I said as I hugged him.

"Kairi!" I heard Selphie exclaim. I could only imagine what it seemed like to her with me hugging Sora in the backyard with a gun on the ground. "Kairi! What's going on?!" she asked.

"A lot is going on, Selphie. But it's something I can't talk about." I replied as I backed away from Sora.

"Did you…?"

"I was going to… but I won't." I replied.

Sora asked me if it had to do with Rex and I nodded. Then he told me what he thought it was and he hit it right on the nail. Selphie ran up to me and hugged me, begging for me to never think of it again even if it was because I was being blackmailed. I promised her too and picked up the gun when my mom came out in the backyard.

"KAIRI ASHER HEARTILY!" she exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am?" I replied as I swallowed.

"What is going on?" she yelled. "Get in this house now!"

We walked into the house and my mom grabbed the gun from me. She started scolding me for getting it out, making me feel worse.

"Why would you do something like this?" she asked. I stood still. I couldn't answer her. "Does Sora know?" I nodded. "You want him to tell me?"

I nodded again and she told me to go to my room. As I walked in Selphie was walking out saying her mom called for her to come home. I said bye and closed the door behind her.

**Rinoa's POV:**

Sora explained to me what he knew about Kairi's situation. He explained about Rex and Kairi witnessed him murdering a boy at school and then blackmailing her by saying he'd pin it on Riku.

"She really did that for Riku?" I asked him.

"Yes, ma'am." he replied.

"Did this guy… Rex? … did he go all the way?"

"Yes ma'am."

I sat there thinking for a minute. _She lost it for blackmail because she was trying to protect Riku? I know Riku is a good friend of hers but… wait a minute…_

"What is Riku's last name?" I asked.

"Strife." Sora replied.

_Strife. Strife. Strife. As in Sephiroth Strife? He lives with his aunt Jessie. Oh my gosh! I do know him!_

"I think I need to have a talk with her then." I replied and got up. "I think you need to go home, Sora."

I knocked on Kairi's door and there was no answer so I walked in to see her standing up on her bed trying to hang herself from the ceiling.

"KAIRI!!"

**Author's Note: That was a long chapter. What did Rinoa mean she knows Riku? What about Sephiroth? What's going on?! And why am I asking the readers? I know what's going on! evil smile If you wanna find out what she means all you gotta do is click the little purple button!**


	11. The Unexpected

**Riku: Disclaimer: The authors of this story do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy… Square Enix does. The only thing they own in this chapter is Jessie. My—**

**Nicole: Thanks again, Riku. You just love doing that don't you?**

**Riku: Yep. (He smiles all proud like) By the way isn't it Sarah's birthday in a minute? It's almost midnight.**

**Sora: You're right.**

**Sora and Riku: 5…4…3…2…1… Happy Birthday Sarah!!**

**Sarah: Aw…Thanks you guys you remembered. (hugs Sora then hugs Riku and stays in his arms)**

**Nicole: Happy Birthday Sarah!**

**Sarah: Hell yes! I am now 20 years old!**

**Nicole: A note to the readers: this chapter contains alcohol use and _major_ cursing.**

**Riku: Hey, is this the chapter that I get— (Sarah covers his mouth)**

**Sarah: Don't give anything away!!!**

**Nicole: Go ahead and read as long as you remember to review. We're going to celebrate Sarah's birthday.**

**Sarah: YAY!!! (jumps into Riku's arms)**

Chapter XI: The Unexpected

**Kairi's POV:**

My mom took me down from the bed. When she walked in I had been trying to hang myself. She had a look of disappointment and sympathy in her eyes. We sat on my bed in silence for a few minutes until my mom broke it.

"Kairi… you've known Sora and Riku since second grade right?" I nodded. "Can you tell me how you feel about Riku?" she asked.

"Well… both Sora and Riku have always been there for me…" _Except right now Riku isn't. _"…but its different from Sora… Riku is like a big brother to me."

"That's good to know." She stated under her breath. "Sora told me about Rex and what you saw. He said Rex used Riku as a blackmail and made you his girlfriend?" she questioned. I nodded. "Well I'm glad you care about Riku that way… because I have something to tell you… I know this may come as a shock to you but you both have a right to know."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You remember I told you I was raped before I married your father?" I nodded confused. "I didn't tell you I had a child because the guy took him from me right after he was born." I stared at her intently. "I had a feeling I knew Riku somehow… I just never thought he was that boy and know after finding out his last name I know he's my son."

"Wait! So he's my half-brother?" I exclaimed.

"Yes." She replied through her tears.

_I can't believe it! Riku?! My half-brother?! We just told each other that we liked each other like that and now I find out we actually are?!_ Then another question came to me.

"When are we going to tell Riku?" I asked her.

"I'll let you decide that." She replied.

"Can we tell him today?"

"Sure. Give him a call."

I picked up the phone and called Riku's house. His aunt answered.

"Hello… I'm Kairi, is Riku there?"

"He is but he can't come to the phone right now." She stated.

"Yes I can! Gimme the phone woman!" I heard Riku yell on the other line.

"He'll have to call you back." She replied as she hung up. I looked at my mom who had been watching me.

"His aunt said hell call me back."

My mom left my room and I sat on my bed thinking about the events this past week. _After everything I've done for Riku and now I find out he's my older brother? I never imagined that he could actually be related to me. _I looked at the time. It was already six. It had been an hour and a half ago that I called Riku, so I picked up the phone and called him again. His aunt answered again and said he was grounded. _Stupid Riku. Why did he have to get grounded now? _I had actually cheered up a little know that I protected my brother and he didn't even know it. I started to cry and went to my computer. I saw that he was on instant messenger.

_Kheartily: hey riku. Ive ben trying to get a hold of u. r u really grounded?_

**Riku's POV:**

After school I came home to see my aunt passed out on the couch. She had a bottle in her hand and four other bottles sat on the table in front of the couch. _Great. She's been drinking again. What a surprise… I don't think I wanna know how many she had before this. _I cleaned up the empty bottles on the table and started to grab the one in her hand when she grabbed my wrist with the other hand.

"Oh. It's you." She replied groggily and sounding disappointed.

"Yeah." I replied gritting my teeth.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" she asked.

"It's four o'clock! School's been out for a while!" I raised my voice annoyed at her.

"Don't talk to me that way!" she replied.

"Shut up, Jessie! You're not even in your right mind to talk to me!" I screamed back at her.

"You fucking bastard!! I told you not to talk to me that way!" she screamed as she got up off the couch, walked up to me, and punched me in the shoulder.

"Don't hit me! You won't like what will come at you next!" I yelled.

"Is that a threat?! You'd dare threaten me?!" she yelled back.

"Maybe it was!" I yelled as I started toward my room. She grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" she yelled.

"I'd hardly call this talking! It's more like screaming at me for no reason like you always do!" I screamed, jerking out of her grip.

She turned me around and slammed me into the wall. I balled up my fist in anger, raised it and started to throw my arm toward her but I stopped and dropped my arm. I couldn't hit her. I hated her and being in the gang I get into a lot of fights, but I couldn't hit her. I just couldn't bring myself to hit a woman no matter how much I hated her.

"Don't you dare hit me!" she screamed as she slammed me into the wall and punched my shoulder again.

"I didn't!" I screamed as I pushed her off me.

I realized I'd pushed her so hard she fell to the ground but I didn't care. She deserved it. I continued to my room and slammed the door. After a few minutes she came barreling in screaming at me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TREAT ME LIKE THAT! I RAISED YOU AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TREAT ME LIKE THAT!!!"

"Shut up you stupid bitch! You know you don't care! Get out of my room and leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed back at her.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" The phone rang. She picked it up before I could get to it. "He is but he can't come to the phone right now." She answered.

"Yes I can! Gimme the phone woman!" I yelled at her reaching for the phone as she kept pushing me back.

"He'll have to call you back." She replied and hung up.

"Who called for me?!" I demanded.

"A girl. I believe she said her name was Kairi." She replied. I tried to grab the phone from her but she just held it above her head.

"Gimme the damn phone!" I yelled.

"No. You aren't allowed to use the phone anymore. You're grounded." She replied coolly.

"What?! All of a sudden you care what I do?!"

"I said you're grounded. End of story. You are not to use the phone and you are going to stay in your room!"

"Why?!"

"I don't like the way you talked to me. After everything I've done for you. After I raised you, clothed you, fed you, cleaned up after you, and—"

"What the hell?! I'm the only one that ever cleans up around here! I'm the one that takes care of you!" I screamed.

"Don't talk to me like that and you better listen to me! You are not to this room for any reason!" she screamed as she left my room slamming the door and locking it from the outside.

_Damn. Now what? My only choice is to wait until she passes out again. That shouldn't take long… Why do I have to deal with this? I'm always cleaning up after her. How she ever got custody of me I don't know. Why do I have to live with this?! Why do I have to live with __her__? What ever happened to my parents anyway? She never talks about them, and if I ask she just slaps me and tells me not to mention them. Why would she do that? Were my parents worse than her? ……… she's my aunt on my dad's side so should I try to find my mom or my dad? … if Jessie's like this my dad's probably a fucking moron. I wander why my mom didn't want me then……or did she? …… dammit. Who cares? Maybe I could just run away… no I've done that before. The cops just bring me home. Then don't get caught this time… yeah. I've made up my mind. I'm going to run away tonight._

My thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang again. I put my ear up to the door and heard Jessie pick it up.

"I'm sorry dear, he's grounded. He won't be calling anyone for a long time… …sure dear I'll have him call you when he can… bye."

I heard her hang it up. Now I was really pissed off. She locked me in my room and won't let me have phone calls. At least I still had instant messenger. I sat down and looked to see that I had a message from Kairi.

_kheartily: hey riku. Ive ben trying to get a hold of u. r u really grounded?_

This was the only way to talk to her so I messanged back.

_riku: no im not. shes not herself rite now._

_kheartily: riku i dont want u to b in trubl._

_riku: i wont she said i coodnt use the fone but she nvr said nething about the comp._

_kheartily: k. i was gonna ask u if u cood come ovr tho. if ur grounded then ud b in trubl woodnt u?_

_riku: no. i wont. y do u want me ovr ther? i thot u were mad at me or sumthing._

_kheartily: no. its not tat. its just… well i need to explain it to u in person._

_riku: ok. i guess i cood come ovr._

_kheartily: really?! thnx!_

_riku: u sound pretty happy considering uve ben avoiding me l8ly._

_kheartily: sorry. ull undrstnd wen I talk to u._

_riku: is sumthing rong? r u ok?_

_kheartily: well yes and no. i wanna tell u in person. but i dont want u to get in trubl._

_riku: i wont. dont worry about tat. ill b ovr in a min._

_kheartily: k. see ya._

**Kairi's POV:**

"Mom, Riku's coming over." I told her.

"I thought he was grounded."

"He said he was grounded from the phone and that he'll be okay to come over."

"Okay."

I ran to the door and let him in.

"What's this all about?" he asked.

"Remember when you told me you liked me as a sister?" He nodded confused. "Well… I am" I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your sister." He looked like he was shocked and confused.

"How… could that be?" He asked unbelievingly.

"Actually, you're her half-brother" my mom replied as she entered the room.

"I don't understand Miss Heartily. How is that possible?" he asked her.

**Rinoa's POV:**

I sat down on the couch and asked them to sit next to me. I explained what I had told Kairi. After hearing it Riku jumped off the couch in shock.

"You're telling me this now?!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't realize it until now." I started to cry.

"How could you not know I was your son?!"

"Because your father took you from me before I even got to name you! I wanted—"

"If my father took me away then why didn't I grow up with him? Why did I have to grow up with Jessie?!" he cut me off.

" I don't know how to answer that, except that he wasn't the type to want to raise a child so he dropped you off with his sister"

"Why not just let you take me then?" he asked.

"He didn't want me to. He told me I didn't deserve to have a son." I replied.

"So you didn't want to give me up" he asked sounding a little confused.

"No." I replied. "I was afraid he'd kill me if I didn't listen to him. All my life I wandered what happened to you."

"How do you know I'm your son though?" He sounded even more confused.

"Because of your name." I replied.

"You said you didn't name me"

"Your last name. Strife." I replied. "I'm going to guess your middle name is Sephiroth."

"How would you know my middle name?" he asked in surprise.

"It was a guess. That's your father's name. He was the type that wanted a son named after him but not the type to want to raise him."

"Right." He replied after an awkward silence. "I've gotta go."

"Wait. I need you to promise something"

"You just told me you're my mom and you already want me to make a promise to you?!"

"Please. It's just to keep this between us for now, at least until we get to know each other better"

"Fine." He replied.

"Please say it" I cried and looked up at Kairi. "Both of you"

"Fine. I promise."

"I promise too, mom." Kairi replied.

"Thank you." I replied as I got up and left them in the living room.

**Kairi's POV:**

"Riku?" I said as he was about to leave.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"That's not all." I stated. He turned around.

"What else?" he asked looking worried.

I giggled at his expression. I couldn't help it. After I calmed down I told him about Rex and the blackmail. He said he knew because he had recently found out and that he was sorry. He also thanked me and he left. I went to my room, laid on my bed, and fell asleep.

**Riku: Wow. That was a long chapter.**

**Kairi: Yeah it was. Didn't expect that did you?**

**Riku: Expect what?**

**Kairi: (hits him in the back of the head) We just found out we're half-siblings!**

**Riku: Oh that. No I didn't.**

**Kairi: (glares at Riku) Anyway… the authors would like you to review. Thanks!**

**Author's Note: I know this says something about my birthday up at the top. I was writing it at home late on the night before my birthday so that's why its still there. I decided to keep it.**


	12. Summer Brings New Problems

**Sora: Disclaimer: The authors do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy… Square Enix does. They don't own any TV shows, songs, etc. that they might use. They own their OC's which include Rex, Daisuke, Krad, Jessie, and Kami.**

**Riku: Hey! That's my line!**

**Nicole: You're supposed to take turns, Riku.**

**Riku: (pouts) But I wanted to say it.**

**Sarah: Well you can tell our readers a little about this chapter, as long as you don't give anything away.**

**Riku: Okay!**

**Nicole: Is that a good idea?**

**Sarah: Sure it is. Go ahead Riku.**

**Riku: This chapter takes place a couple months later. It is now towards the end of the school year and me and Sora still aren't talking. Kairi and I talk a lot more even though she doesn't like that I'm in the gang. She keeps begging me to get out. But she—**

**Sora: Isn't that enough? You don't wanna give away the whole chapter.**

**Nicole: He's right.**

**Sarah: Okay enough stalling. Time for chapter—**

**Riku: But I'm not finished.**

**Sarah: Shut it Riku! Yes you are. Please enjoy chapter 12…**

Chapter 12: Summer Brings New Problems

**Kairi's POV:**

I woke up around ten on Saturday morning and I sat in bed thinking. _This year has gone by so fast. I can't believe its already the end of May. We're out of school for the summer. What am I gonna do next year when Sora and Selphie go to high school and I'm left in middle school? I won't have any friends at school. Well I guess there's Ashlee and Sierra. I'm just really glad I won't have to deal with the Akbar brothers anymore. They'll be freshman as well. _I looked over at Selphie who was still sleeping. Her parents had left Friday after school and they wouldn't be back until next Friday.

"Selphie." I said as I shook her a little. "Selphie"

"What?" she replied sleepily.

"It's time to get up." I replied.

"No. Sleep is good." She pulled the pillow over her head.

"Okay I guess you won't be up when Riku comes over" I smirked.

"What?!" she jerked up. "Are you serious?"

"Kind of. He did ask if we could hang out this weekend." I laughed.

"But I— I'm not even ready!" She jumped out of bed and got dressed hurriedly. She put on an orange dress with white flowers on it. (A/N: Take Olette's shirt and make it a dress) Then she went to the bathroom and started fixing her hair and putting on make-up.

"You know it's only ten fifteen? He won't be here until after noon." I laughed.

"Well I need to look my best!" she replied putting on eyeliner.

"You're crazy." I giggled as I went back to my room to get dressed.

"No I'm not!" she called back to me. "What's wrong with wanting to look my best for my crush?!"

"I'd say he's more like you're obsession." I teased as I walked into the bathroom to put on my own make-up.

"Oh like Sora isn't to you!" she laughed.

"Hey! We're just friends." I replied.

"Right." She replied sarcastically.

Selphie's POV:

_I know you like him more than a friend. _I thought as I finished with my make-up. I looked in the mirror and smiled at myself. _I know Kairi says Riku's a jerk but maybe he will change someday. I wanted him to notice me. _

We watched the morning cartoons while we ate breakfast and at 12:15 the doorbell rang. I jumped.

"Calm down." Kairi laughed. "You don't want him to know your nervous do you?" she teased.

"No." I replied. She left the room to answer the door and I ran to her room. _I'm not ready. I can't do this. I can't just talk to him as if nothing is going on._ I put my ear up to the door and listened.

"Where'd Selphie go? I thought you said she was over because her parents went on a trip or something." I heard Riku ask. I swallowed hard. _He wants to know where I am?_

"I don't know. She probably just went to the restroom or something." Kairi replied.

_Thanks a lot Kairi. Now I have to come out soon. _I hung my head. _How will I talk to him? I can't even have a two-word conversation with him without my voice cracking. I just can't talk to him that's all. Right._ I took a deep breath and walked out of Kairi's room and into the living room. I saw Kairi and Riku playing Radiata Stories on her PS2. Riku looked up from the game and saw me come in.

"Hey, Selphie." he acknowledged me.

"Hi." I replied. _Great. One word. That's all I can say is 'hi'? What's wrong with me? I'll never be able to talk to him now and I'm gonna be in high school with him next year!_

"So what's up?" he asked me.

"Nothing much." I replied as I sat on the other side of the couch. I saw Kairi roll her eyes.

"I have an idea. Let's save this and do something we can all do." Kairi said as she went up to a save point and turned off the game.

"Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"Twister?" she suggested. I shook my head at her and mouthed "please no."

"That sounds like fun I guess."

"I'll spin first!" Kairi exclaimed as she left the room to get the game. _Thanks a lot Kairi! You left me in the room alone with Riku!!_

"So… are you good at it?" he asked me. I just nodded. "I don't know how good I'll be. I haven't played since 6th grade."

"Me neither." I giggled and suddenly stopped as I realized. I turned away and blushed.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Why don't you talk much? Are you really shy around everyone but Kairi or something?"

_No just around you. _"I guess." I replied.

"Why is that?" he asked.

_Because I really like you. _"I don't know." I replied. _Stop with the questions please. _

**Riku's POV:**

_This is really awkward. She doesn't seem like the type to be shy. When I see her around Kairi and Sora she's always so cheerful, yet right now she's shy? It doesn't make any sense. Is it only around me that she's like this? Why would that be? What have I done to make her shy away from me?_

"C'mon. You have to know why you're so shy. The only other time I see you is on the island when you're playing with Tidus and Wakka. You don't seem that way around them."

"I guess it's because I've known them for a long time." she replied softly.

"I have too and I've never really talked to you much. How is that?" I asked her.

"I'm back! Sorry I had to find it." Kairi said as she entered the room. She set it up and picked up the spinner. "Right hand, Green." She called out.

Selphie and I put our right foot on the green circle. Kairi continued calling out what she spun. After a while Selphie was hovering over me trying to reach and put her hand on the blue circle. She was so close to me I could feel her breathing.

"Left foot, Yellow" Kairi called out.

We both tried to change positions to put our foot on the yellow circle. Selphie lost her balance and her lips grazed mine as she fell on top of me, causing me to lose my balance as well. I was now lying on the mat with Selphie lying over my chest. We looked at each other for a few seconds and separated. I blushed hoping she wouldn't see and I could swear she was blushing too. I looked up to see that Kairi was laughing her head off.

"Did you even use the spinner, Kairi?" I asked her.

"Of course I did." She replied between laughs.

"Oh sure you did." Selphie called to her sarcastically.

"I did!" Kairi laughed.

"Oh really? Then why does the spinner say left foot blue and not yellow?!" Selphie asked as she pointed at the spinner.

Kairi just burst out laughing. "Okay I called that one out to see if I could make you fall. But I was using the spinner before the last one."

"Thanks a lot Kairi!" Selphie and I replied sarcastically at the exact same time.

We played Scene it and Selphie won. We went to the kitchen and got a snack. Selphie got hyper after eating a lot of sugar. Then we started a game of cards. _It seems like she's her normal self. I like this Selphie. She's so fun to be around. Maybe I should ask her out. Wait! What am I saying? If I did that the gang would think… no. I can't do that to her. But I really like her. I don't know how to explain this feeling. It's like I want to be with her all the time but not to use her like the gang does. I've had lots of girlfriends. What's so different about Selphie? There's something about her that I can't explain. _I looked up at the clock. It was 5:15. _I'm supposed to be home by 5:30. Jessie is probably drunk and passed out on the couch again. I should probably go clean up after her. That stupid bitch. Why does she always have to interrupt my fun?_

"Hey, guys. I gotta go."

"Aw! Why? We're having so much fun!" Selphie exclaimed as she hiccupped.

I laughed. "Sorry. I have to go home. Jessie made this stupid rule that I have to be home before 5:30 now."

"Why is that?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know. She's just being stupid." I replied.

"Okay then. Bye, Riku!" she waved.

"Bye, Selphie. See you, Kairi." I waved as I walked toward the door. Kairi grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Are you lying?" she asked.

"No. Jessie really has this rule where I have to be home by 5:30." I replied.

"Is it because of something you did for the gang?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Why are you still in it?! You said you'd get out!"

"Yeah, I know. I just have to wait for the right time. I will get out." I told her as I walked out the door.

**Kairi's POV:**

_I hope he's not lying. He's better than those stupid people in the gang. He shouldn't be hanging out with them and what's really weird is not seeing Riku and Sora hanging out anymore. I want our trio back. _

"Why'd Riku have to leave?" Selphie asked dreamily as she threw herself on the couch dramatically.

I laughed. "You really warmed up to him. You started flirting."

"I did not! I couldn't!" She exclaimed.

"Oh really? Let's see. You blushed when you lost your balance and fell on him while playing Twister, you were laughing hysterically during our Scene It game, and you started to tease him while playing cards. You don't call that flirting?"

"I was hyper! I had just eaten all that sugar!" she exclaimed.

"You ate the sugar before the card game. During Scene It you were normal. You were actually flirting with him."

"Oh my gosh. I was! What if— No. Why did I let myself do that?!"

"Don't worry." I laughed. "If I'm not mistaken he was flirting back a little." I teased.

"Are you serious?!"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Do you really think he was?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know, Selphie. I was just teasing."

"You know I still hate you for saying left foot yellow." She said.

"It was hilarious. Both of you lost your balance." I laughed.

"Yeah! You know why?!" she sounded annoyed yet excited. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? That's what Twister is all about."

"No, technically Riku should've won."

"He lost his balance because you fell on him"

"I know. And you don't know what happened."

"What are you talking about?" I was really confused now. And as I looked at Selphie I realized she was blushing.

"We almost kissed. Our lips grazed each other's when I fell." She replied softly and dreamily.

"What?!" I exclaimed. _They almost kissed?! No! What have I done?! Riku can't go out with her. He'd hurt her just like Daisuke! _

"Yeah. It was so romantic and yet really embarrassing." She laughed.

"Just be careful, Selphie. You know he's still in the gang." I replied.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't dream. He's sexy."

_Sexy. (gag) That's my brother. _"Uh… yeah. I really don't see him that way."

"I used to think you liked both Sora and Riku." she replied.

"Uh… well… no. I've always seen him more like a big brother."

"Okay…?"

We sat on the couch and watched Degrassi. _I know she likes him and he is my brother but how could I let that happen? He's not like he used to be. If he hadn't gotten involved in the gang I wouldn't care. Everything would be different. Maybe Selphie would understand more if I told her the truth. But I promised mom I wouldn't tell anyone. It's only for us to know. _My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my mom come in.

"Hello girls."

"Hey, mom." I replied as I hugged her. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure dear. You can talk as you help me with dinner."

"Okay." I replied as I followed her into the kitchen. I turned back to Selphie. "I'll be right back." She nodded.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" my mom asked.

"Well, I really want to tell Selphie about Riku and I being brother and sister."

"Kairi, you promised not to tell anyone until later on."

"I know, but I think it would help Selphie understand some things." I replied. My mom looked a little confused. "You see, it's kinda awkward because she really likes Riku. She's had a crush on him since… well forever and now that I know he's my brother it makes the situation even more awkward and I think if I told her it wouldn't be so bad. She'd understand better you know?"

"I see. Well if you know you can trust her not to tell anyone and if she's the _only_ one you tell. I guess I see no problem with it."

"Thanks mom." I hugged her and ran back into the living room where Selphie was still watching.

"Kairi, you missed it! JT just stole drugs at work and sold them!" she told me as I sat down next to her.

"Really? That's not cool." I replied.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well kind of. I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Sora."

"Okay…? I promise I won't tell."

"There's another reason I'm so worried about you liking Riku." I looked up at her. She looked confused. "He's my brother. Well half-brother."

"Are you serious?!" she asked as her eyes widened.

"Yeah. We have the same mom but a different dad."

"Wow."

"Riku, me and my mom are the only ones that know about it. And now you, but you really can't say anything. Not for a while. Promise?"

"Promise." She replied as she hugged me.

**Riku's POV:**

I got home to see that Jessie was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. She didn't even notice I'd come in until I was nearly in my room.

"Good you're home." She said.

"Yeah. Well you told me to be home before 5:30 so here I am."

"Don't talk to me like that. Where were you today?" she asked.

"I was at my friends house okay? It's none of your business!" I screamed at her as I slammed my door.

_Dammit. Why is she always in my business these days? It's almost as if she actually cares now. No. That's bullshit. She'd never care. She never has and she never will. I'd be so happy to get out of here right now._ My phone vibrated and I looked to see I had a txt.

_Meet us at the island in 15 min and find sum way to bring fischr._

_Find some way to bring Sora? What the hell?_

_Wat? y do i hav to bring sora? _I txted back.

_bcuz i said so! if u wanna stay in the gang ull do wat i say!_ He txted back.

_alrite.alrite. _I replied. I decided to txt Sora.

_hey. can i talk to u?_

_y? wat do u want? _He txted back.

_i need to talk to u. can u just meet me on the island in 15 min?_

_fine. c u ther._

I snuck out my window and ran to the docks. I rowed over to the island to see Rex, Daisuke, Krad, Taiko, and a few other gang members.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're getting ready to see a fight?" Rex smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanna stay in the gang?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Then you're going to fight Fischer."

"What?! No!" I protested as Sora was coming up. I turned to him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about? And what are they doing here?" he asked.

"Forget them. This was part of their plan. Just get out of here. I won't do it."

"Do what?"

"They want me to fight you."

"I'm sick and tired of you and the gang. Maybe it'd be a good thing to fight."

"Sora! What are you saying?! I'm not gonna fight you!"

"Why not? We're not friends anymore and it's not like this is going to make anything better? What are you afraid you'll lose?" he snapped.

"You'd actually— no. I won't fight you! There's no point."

Sora just smirked and punched me in the jaw. I stood there shocked.

"You gonna fight back or you gonna let me win? The gang is watching. Don't you wanna make a good impression?" he provoked me.

**Author's Note: The summer has brought lots of problems. I don't think this is helping Sora and Riku's friendship. Now what's Riku going to do? Find out next chapter. But first please don't forget to review! **


	13. The Fight and The Effects

**Riku: It's my turn to say it right?**

**Sarah: Yes, Riku. Go ahead.**

**Riku: Disclaimer: The authors of this story do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy… Square Enix does.**

**Sora: Now can we get back to the story and watch Riku get beat by me?**

**Riku: What? Who said you'd beat me? At this point in our lives you thought I was better than you. So that means I win.**

**Sarah: Excuse me? Who said who'd win?**

**Sora: Huh? But I'm the main character!**

**Nicole: We haven't decided who's going to win yet.**

**Sarah: Exactly. And Riku if you remember at the end of KH2 you admitted to Sora that he thought he was better than you at the time too. So there. (sticks out tongue)**

**Nicole: (rolls eyes) So immature.**

**Sora: So who's going to win?**

**Nicole: We don't know yet.**

**Sarah: Well we do but we're not saying yet. Readers, sorry for the delay please enjoy chapter 13.**

Chapter 13: The Fight and the Effects

"Sora! What are you saying?! I'm not gonna fight you!"

"Why not? We're not friends anymore and it's not like this is going to make anything better? What are you afraid you'll lose?" he snapped.

"You'd actually— no. I won't fight you! There's no point."

Sora just smirked and punched me in the jaw. I stood there shocked.

"You gonna fight back or you gonna let me win? The gang is watching. Don't you wanna make a good impression?" he provoked me.

"Don't do this, Sora!" I exclaimed as I dodged another punch he threw at me.

"Why not? They want you to fight me. And truthfully I've been wanting to as well."

"What?!"

"We always wanted to see who was better. Here's our chance to find out. And this time there's nothing holding us back from getting serious because we're not even friends anymore!" He answered.

"Fine!" I yelled at him as I punched him in the jaw knocking him back.

He started to come at me again and I dodged. He dodged a couple of my punches and I finally landed one again. After a while I looked around at the people watching and I realized that Tidus and Wakka had come up to see as well. As I looked away Sora caught me off guard and punched me in the face knocking me back. I turned back to him, dodged another hit by grabbing his fist and hit him in the stomach making him double over. Then I hit him in the face knocking him to the ground. He laid there on the ground not getting back up. I really felt bad for hurting him, but I smirked for show.

"Finish him." Rex stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Finish him!" He demanded as he gestured toward his knife.

"No! I fought him and won! Isn't that enough?! Don't make me kill him!"

"Riku, you're stupid." I heard Sora state weakly.

_Yeah. I am. _I thought.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Rex exclaimed as he pulled out his knife. Sora got up quickly and pushed him back.

"No one is going to kill me!"

"Looks like you didn't hurt him enough, Riku." Rex smirked.

"I hurt him. I know Sora. He's too tired to fight anymore." I answered. _Why did I say that? I'm helping Rex._

"You may be right Riku. I guess it's over. The fight… and our friendship. I thought you'd change but now I know the truth. All you care about is being popular. You're right you don't need me. You've got new friends so I'll just stay out of your way." he said as he turned to walk away.

Now I really felt bad. I just lost my best friend. Sora will never forgive me for this.

"Good going, Strife." Rex commented. "You did a nice job."

"Yeah." I replied not really listening.

"I knew you were a good fighter but I didn't think you were that good!"

"Yeah." I replied again as I stared off watching Sora leave the island.

"Strife, what's going on with you?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." I said as I turned my attention to him.

"You amaze me, Strife. That's why I'm moving you up."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This is what I mean." he smirked. "Give Daisuke your 3NC knife and you take this one." he said as he handed me a different one.

I gave Daisuke my 3NC knife and took the one he handed me. I opened it up to see 2NC engraved. _Now I know that's good. If no freshman has ever made it to 3NC then I know it was rare for me to be 2NC this early! Cool._

"You deserve it." Rex smirked.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You did get Kana in bed right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I lied.

I really hadn't. In reality I told her everything and asked her to tell people that we had. I've never completed those kind of assignments. When I found out Daisuke had completed his with Selphie I felt really bad. I had actually helped him get to her. I think about it a lot too.

"Good. You might even surpass me some day." He laughed.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Don't go getting a big head over it though. You've still got a long way to go." he answered.

**Sora's POV:**

After I left the beach I decided to go to Kairi's. I really didn't want her to see me like this but she had a right to know what happened. I walked up to her house and knocked. She answered the door with Selphie behind her.

"Sora! What happened?!" she exclaimed.

"I got in a fight with Riku." I answered.

"You mean a real fight?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh no!" Kairi gasped.

She let me in the house and hugged me. I noticed Selphie had started crying.

"Selphie, what's wrong?" I asked. Kairi and Selphie looked at each other and then back at me.

"Selphie's had a crush on Riku for a long time and now that we know Riku only cares about the gang…" Kairi answered.

"He's just like Daisuke isn't he?" Selphie asked.

"I guess. That depends on what you mean." I replied.

"You promise you won't tell anyone this?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah. I promise. What's up?"

"You remember what happened a couple months ago with me and Daisuke?" she asked.

I nodded. "You were his girlfriend and you broke up with him right?"

"Yeah. But that's not all. He… he raped me." she stated as she continued to cry. I stood there in shock. Then again it wasn't surprising considering it was Daisuke but Selphie's my friend. "When my parents got home, my dad got really mad. It wasn't… well he hits me when I do something wrong so you can imagine what he did. After all that I tried to take Daisuke to court for it but he was found not guilty because there was no evidence and no witnesses."

"I'm sorry, Selphie. I had no idea. If it makes you feel any better I seriously don't think Riku is like _that_. He may be a jerk but I don't think he'd ever do anything like that."

"But there's still a chance that he might."

"I guess, but I doubt it."

"What's worse is that he was flirting with me before. Now I feel so stupid."

"Don't. We never figured Riku would act like this. He's been my best friend since second grade and I just don't believe he'd go that far."

"He's already gone far enough! He's not your friend anymore because of it! That means he won't change doesn't it?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Do you think you and Riku will ever be friends again?"

"I can't tell you that, but I'll tell you that right now it looks like high school isn't going to as much fun as I thought because I've already got enemies and Riku is one of them." I replied.

**Sarah: I'm going to cry!**

**Nicole: Why? You know what's going to happen.**

**Sarah: It's so sad! Riku, why?**

**Riku: (to Sora) Ha! See?! I won! I won!**

**Sora: That's not something to brag about right now.**

**Riku: Why not? It proves I'm better than you! Haha!**

**Sora: No it proves what a jerk you are!**

**Riku: Hey! It's not my fault!**

**Sora: You're the one who decided that popularity is more important than friends!**

**Riku: And Sarah and Nicole are the ones that wrote me like that! I'm going to—**

**Nicole: Shut it Riku! You don't want to give the rest of the story away.**

**Sarah: To the readers: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review. No more reviews no more chapters. Reviews make us feel good! **


	14. A New School Year

**Riku: Disclaimer: The authors of this story do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy… Square Enix does.**

**Sora: Riku! It was my turn!**

**Riku: Oh well too late now. Readers please enjoy—**

**Sora: No! Riku, stop! You know that's Sarah or Nicole's job.**

**Riku: Well they're not here right now.**

**Nicole: Riku! You've already started announcing for the next chapter?!**

**Sarah: Sorry readers. Riku really is a jerk right now. Anyway while we give him a lecture on sharing and taking turns please enjoy chapter 14…**

Chapter 14: A New School Year

**Sora's POV:**

My alarm went off on Monday morning. I turned it off and laid back in bed. It's the first day of school again. Me and Selphie are starting high school today. Kairi is left alone in middle school. At least she doesn't have to deal with the Akbar brothers or Rex anymore. Of course Selphie and I have to deal with all of them plus Riku. I slowly got out of bed and did my morning routine. As I was putting on my tie my mom came in.

"Morning, Sora." she greeted me.

"Morning, mom." I replied.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Almost." I replied as I finished tying my tie.

"I can't believe you're actually up by yourself." She teased.

"Thanks a lot." I laughed.

I finally got ready and ran over to Kairi's. Just as I walked up to her house she and Selphie came out.

"Ready for high school, Sora?" Selphie asked me.

"I guess. I really wish we didn't have to leave Kairi alone in middle school."

"Yeah, but it's okay. At least I don't have to deal with the Akbar twins anymore." Kairi replied.

* * *

After Selphie and I left Kairi at the middle school we walked up to the high school. The gang was outside sitting on the railings. Riku glared at me as we walked in. I noticed Selphie had stopped and that she was staring at them. 

"Selphie? You okay?"

"Yeah." she replied as she stopped staring and followed me.

"Are you really okay, Selphie?" I asked her as we walked in the school.

"Yeah. I just don't want to be anywhere near Daisuke." She answered.

"I understand. I'll stick up for you if he bothers you."

"Thanks, Sora." she replied.

**Riku's POV:**

"Strife!" Rex shouted in my ear.

"Huh? Sorry." I snapped back into reality. I'd been watching Sora and Selphie walk into the school.

"What's up with you? You've been zoning out a lot lately."

"It's nothing." I replied.

"Do you like her?" Daisuke asked.

"Like who?"

"The ditz. You were staring at her. You want a piece of that?" he asked.

"Nah. I was just glaring at Sora." I lied.

"I could always make her an assignment for you if want." Rex smirked.

"No! She's not even cute! Besides I'm still working on the assignment you gave me yesterday." I replied.

"Right. Well just tell me if you want her. I could always arrange it."

"Yeah. Thanks." I replied as the bell rang for us to go to class.

"Later!" they waved.

"Later!" I waved back as I went to class.

I walked into Speech and sat in the back corner. _First period is going to be really boring. I don't know anyone in here. _I thought as I looked around the room at my classmates. No one I knew was in my class. Rex and Taiko had already taken it and Daisuke and Krad didn't have it on their schedules. Just then Selphie walked in and sat in the empty seat in the next row beside me. _Selphie is taking this class? I guess it's gonna be more fun than I thought. _

"Hey, Selphie." I greeted her.

"Hi." She replied.

_There's something about her. Ever since the almost kiss at Kairi's I can't get my mind off her. She's so pretty. I like the way her hair flips out like that... and her emerald green eyes… the way she laughed at Kairi's that day…. the randomness… her smile… her soft sweet voice… Whoa. I like her?! It's not like that though. Every time I look at her I get this feeling I can't explain. I want to be with her but I don't want to use her like the gang does. What am I saying? She's just a girl. But when I look at her I don't see it that way. She's worth so much more than that. She's different. _

"So I see you're still shy."

"Yeah, well it is a new school and everything." She replied.

"I understand that." I laughed. "If you have problems with anyone just tell me."

"Thanks." She replied.

"No problem."

**Selphie's POV:**

As first period Speech went on I couldn't stop thinking about Riku. _What he said to me at the beginning of class was so nice. So was Daisuke before he used me. But Riku doesn't seem like he would do that. He's Kairi's brother. He seems so different when he's not around Rex and the rest of the gang. He has to be showing off or something. I wonder if he feels bad about what happened with Sora. I guess I could always ask him but Kairi told me not to talk to him. The last time I didn't trust Kairi I ended up getting hurt. She's also been telling me to follow my heart. I want to be friends with Riku. _I glanced over at him for the thousandth time. He looks so depressed and lonesome. _He looks like he needs a real friend. Maybe he does feel bad about losing Sora as a friend. I'll just put my guard up and try to be his friend. There's nothing wrong with that is there? _I decided to speak to him again and took a deep breath.

"Even though it's a new school and everything, I'm glad I have someone in this class I can talk to because Speech is not going to be my favorite subject."

"I could tell with how shy you are." He laughed. _I love his laugh._

"It's not exactly that. It's just that I don't like making speeches or getting up in front of a crowd of people. I have stage fright."

"Really? I could help you with that if you want. I'm not scared of those kind of things. Growing up with my aunt has made me really outspoken."

"You'd do that?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, as long as—"

"Strife! Tilmitt! Detention! I said no talking!" The teacher interrupted me.

I slumped in my chair. _Detention the first day of school?! What's wrong with me? Funny that I got a detention with Riku. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? _I smiled. _I can't tell Kairi why I got a detention but I do need to tell her. I'm supposed to go to her house after school. _So I took out my phone under my desk.

_I'll be late aftr skool. I got a detention. _I texted.

_:( for what? she texted back._

_getting up w/o permission. _I lied.

_okay. c u aftr tat. ttyl. lylas._

_C ya! lylas. _I texted back and put up my phone.

I got out a sheet of paper from my binder and glanced over at Riku again. He glanced at me at the same time and smiled. I quickly looked away hoping he wouldn't see me blush. _I can't keep doing that. _I thought as I started writing.

_Before we got detentions I was going to say as long as it doesn't get around because I've heard about the gang and everything. Not that I look at you any different. I just don't want rumors to be spread about me._

Then I discreetly folded up the piece of paper, looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't watching, and tossed it on Riku's desk. _I can't believe I just wrote that either. What if he looks at me differently for saying that? I hope he understands what I mean by that. _As I was doing my work the note got tossed back on my desk. I opened it up and read what he wrote.

_I understand. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I'm glad I have someone to talk to in this class too. I thought first period was gonna be boring because I didn't have any friends in here but now I do, detention buddy._

I blushed. _Does that mean he likes me? Well I know one thing. He likes me as a friend, and that's all I want right now. I wonder how detention will be with him. _I thought as we continued writing back and forth. _This is going to be an interesting year._

**Sarah: So what are we supposed to do?**

**Riku: Take turns.**

**Nicole: Who's turn is it to announce next chapter?**

**Riku: Sora's.**

**Sarah: Are you going to be a good boy and take turns now?**

**Riku: Yeah.**

**Nicole: Good. Now back to the readers, that's chapter 14.**

**Sarah: We hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review. **


	15. Realization and The Apology

**Sora: Disclaimer: The authors of this story ****do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy… Square Enix does.**

**Riku: This chapter takes place a couple months in advance. It's where—**

**Nicole: That'll be enough.**

**Sarah: (glares at Riku) Readers, please enjoy chapter 15…**

Chapter 15: Realization and The Apology

**Selphie's POV:**

It's been a couple months since the first day of school. Detention that day was actually kind of fun. I realized that I have all my electives and science with Riku. Every class we have together we talk or pass notes. I've come to realize that what I thought before is true. He's a different person when he's not around the gang. I've been wanting to ask him if he regrets what he did to Sora but I'm scared to.

"Riku, can I ask you a personal question?" I asked him as we were cleaning up our biology lab.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you regret what happened with Sora?" I asked him. He cringed a little and looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No. It's okay." he interrupted. "To answer your question, I do regret it but I can't change it now."

"That's not true."

"Sora's never gonna forgive me."

"Have you tried to ask him?"

"Well no."

"Let me ask you this then. Why do you regret it?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't like some things the gang does. Some of it's fun but it still doesn't seem right and I really miss hanging out with Sora on the beach." He answered as we finished cleaning and sat in our seats.

"Then why don't you tell him what you've told me? You never know what could happen." _If Sora forgives him, Kairi will and then I won't have to keep our friendship a secret_.

"You're right. I'll try that. Thanks, Selphie." he replied as hugged me. The bell rang and he grabbed his stuff and ran out. I stood in shock for a minute and eventually picked up my stuff and started to leave.

* * *

**Riku's POV:**

After school I went to my detention that I had got in 5th period. I walked in the detention room and sat in the back corner. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about what Selphie said and I started realizing how complicated my life has become. _It seems like all I ever do is get in trouble these days._ _Yesterday was the worst thing I've ever done. I even almost got arrested for it. If it hadn't been for Krad distracting the police and getting arrested himself, I wouldn't be here right now. Man, I can't take this anymore. It was kinda fun but Sora's right. It's wrong. And it's not me. I can't keep doing this. I have to stop and I have to ask Sora to forgive me. How will I do that though? I can't just call him. _Finally the bell rang for detention to be over. I got up and walked out. I knew I couldn't do anything today because I needed to get home. I'm supposed to be home by 5:30 and its already 5. I might be in more trouble if I don't get home soon. As I was walking home I heard someone call out to me.

"Strife!" he yelled. I turned to see Rex. "You need a ride home?" he asked.

"Sure. Thanks." I answered as I got into his red corvette. I was in no position to pass up a ride even if I do despise him. I couldn't be late getting home. After having yet another fight with my aunt as I walked in the door, I went to my room. I normally have to sneak out to go do anything and I was glad that Krad had distracted the police because I couldn't get arrested. My aunt would kill me.

* * *

_Okay. Let's see… it's 6th period on Friday and I still haven't been able to talk to Sora. You'd thing by now I'd know his schedule. I'm pretty sure he has P.E. last period. I'll have to skip and go talk to him otherwise I won't get the chance. _When the bell finally rang I ran out of the room and put my stuff in my locker. 

"Hey, Strife!" I turned to see Krad walk up next to me.

"Krad. Good to have you back man." I said as my palm swept his and our fists met together ending our greeting.

"I never thought I'd say that I'd be glad to be in school." He laughed.

"Yeah. So what'd the police say?" I asked him.

"They just kept me one night and told me not to do it again. They said that I need to give them your name. But don't worry I'd rather be put on probation. I won't turn you in." He answered.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. I'm sure you would've done the same right?"

"Of course." I answered without thinking.

"So you want to skip this period? Go have some fun?" he asked me.

"Nah. I can't skip anymore of my last period class." I lied.

"Teacher caught on?"

"Yeah." I laughed.

"Right. Catch you later!"

"Later!" I waved to him as he left in the other direction. I walked toward the gym and went in. As I walked in I saw Selphie come out of the girls' locker room in her gym clothes.

"Hey, Selphie." She turned to face me.

"Riku, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Sora. Doesn't he have P.E. this period?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't mean for you to skip class to talk to him!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that. Even if I get caught I won't be in too much trouble." _I'd only ISS. _"Besides if I can get Sora to forgive me it'll be worth it." I replied.

"Okay. I hope you don't get in trouble."

"Tilmitt! Class has started! Stop flirting with your boyfriend!" The coach called before I could answer.

I blushed and hurried around the corner out of sight as she went over to her classmates. I could swear she was blushing too. I listened as the coach told the class they were going to be running track today. First to run were the girls. _Perfect._ They left toward the track and I followed behind them. I watched as the girls started running and the boys sat in the bleachers.

"Hey, Riku!" I heard someone call to me. I turned to see Tidus and Wakka coming up behind me.

"Hey, guys." I greeted back.

"What are you doing here?" Wakka asked.

"Nothing really. I just need to talk to Sora." I answered.

"I thought you weren't friends with him anymore." Tidus stated.

"Technically I'm not." I answered guiltily.

"Why would he talk to you after that fight during the summer?" Tidus asked.

"I was stupid. I can't believe I even did that. I'm here to ask Sora if he'll be my friend again."

"You gonna get outta that gang, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah. I am. And I know I've been saying that a lot but this time I really am."

"Well, good luck." Tidus said.

"Thanks." I replied as they left to go sit in the bleachers. I looked up to see Sora on the top leaning against the fencing with both hands behind his back. I went into the bleachers and walked up. "Sora, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"What do you want now?" Sora asked annoyed.

"I want to apologize."

"What? Like you haven't said that before?" he snapped.

"I mean it this time, okay! The gang is stupid. I should've never listened to Rex. You're my best friend not him! I should've known you were right from the start." I exclaimed.

"Why should I believe you this time? This could be another one of your tricks!"

"It isn't a trick! I want out!"

"I don't know how I can believe you." He replied.

"Look, I don't know how to show you that I really mean it, but I do. I was wrong. And I need y—"

"You'll have to prove it." he replied as the coach called for the boys and he walked down the bleachers. I sat down and put my face in my hands.

_He doesn't believe me. How am I supposed to prove it to him? What am I supposed to do now? Will he ever forgive me?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Krad. He didn't look too happy.

"I thought you said you couldn't skip last period anymore." He stated coldly.

"So I lied. Big deal." _This may be a good way to prove to Sora._

"It is a big deal!"

"I don't see how. We do it all the time don't we?"

"Not to each other! Besides you lied so you could talk to that wimp?!"

"Yeah, and don't call him that! He used to be my best friend before I got involved with the gang!"

"Are you saying you're dropping out?!"

"Yeah maybe I am! What about it?! I'm sick and tired of it!" I exclaimed.

"After I got arrested for you, you're just gonna drop out of the gang?!"

"Looks that way."

"Fine. I'll be telling Rex about this. And you better hope you can lie about where you were Wednesday night because I'm turning you in! Then we'll see if that bastard wants you as his friend again!"

Without thinking I punched him in the jaw and he fell down the bleachers. I ran to the bottom where he'd landed. _I didn't mean to knock down that far._ I tried to help him up but he pushed my hand away.

"Get away from me you fucking traitor!" he exclaimed as he got up himself and ran off.

_Dammit. Now I'm really in trouble. I don't have an alibi for Wednesday. I have no one I could ask._ I sat on the bottom of the bleachers in self-pity. _I hate myself now._

**Sora's POV:**

"You'll have to prove it." I replied as the coach called for the boys and I walked down the bleachers.

I started to run and thought about what Riku had said. _Was he really telling the truth this time? I don't want to be fooled into thinking that again. He did admit that he was wrong at least. He hadn't done that before. _I looked up to see Krad talking to him. _Great. One of his new best friends. Although something doesn't seem right. _As I continued running I kept an eye on him. I saw Riku punch Krad in the jaw. Krad fell down the bleachers. Riku rushed down to him and Krad yelled something to him that I couldn't make out from where I was on the track. _Why would Riku punch Krad like that? I heard Riku's 2NC maybe he was just doing a gang thing._

"So did Riku talk to you yet?" Tidus asked me as he ran up next to me.

"Yeah. What do you know about it?" I asked.

"He apologized, ya?" Wakka asked as he ran up next to me on the other side.

"Well, yeah, but I can't just accept it like that. You saw the fight last summer. You tell me if I should be his friend again. He's lied and betrayed me many times. I don't know what to believe anymore."

"He told us he was getting out of the gang."

"He said that before, Tidus. Now look at him. He's 2NC!"

"He said he really meant it this time. You should give him a chance, ya?"

"You saw that he just punched Krad right?" Tidus asked.

"So what does that prove?" I asked him.

"Did you hear what Krad said to him?"

"No, I was too far away."

"He was cussing at him and he called Riku a traitor." Tidus stated. _Seriously? Riku really means it this time? _"Doesn't that prove anything?" he asked.

"Yeah. I guess it does." I replied.

I looked back at the bleachers to see Riku now sitting on the bottom with his head in hands. He suddenly got up and started walking back up to the school. I found myself running faster toward him. _I'm still not completely convinced that this isn't a trick but I'd never forgive myself if he was serious and I ignored it. I want my best friend back._

"Hey, Riku!" I yelled as I got closer. He turned. I finally ran up to him. "Do you really want out?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I can't take it anymore. I've realized that you were right all along. I was stupid. Being popular isn't worth it if I can't have my best friend."

"What happened with Krad?" I asked.

"I lied to him about skipping so I could apologize to you and that ticked him off."

"Why do I get the feeling there's more?"

"Because there is. He insulted you so I punched him without thinking. Then he called me a traitor and ran off."

"Right. I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Promise never to hang out with them again?"

"Promise." he replied as we hit our fists together the way we used to when we were friends. "Oh and Sora, I need your help with something."

"What now?"

"I got into some real trouble on Wednesday. I tried a break-in with Krad and we got caught by the police, except Krad took all the heat and I got away while he was arrested. He didn't turn me in but now that I've betrayed the gang I think he might."

"How can I help with that?!"

"I need an alibi." He answered. I thought about it for a second. _The look in his eyes is sincere enough. I'd rather lie for him now then have him go to jail after I just got my best friend back._

"Fine. You were at my house Wednesday night." I replied.

"Thanks, man. I'll need your help getting out too. It's—"

"Fischer! Did I say stop?!" the coach yelled.

"No, sir."

"Then get back to running! And you what's your name?" he asked Riku.

"Riku Strife, sir." He answered.

"He was here delivering a message for me from one of my teachers. He was just about to leave." I lied.

"Fine, but hurry it up. You still have three laps to run!"

"Yes, sir." I replied as he walked off.

"Thanks, again."

"No problem, but you should probably get back to class now."

"Actually I kinda can't. I never went to class in the first place so…"

"You skipped?! Riku!" I scolded.

"It was worth it though. I got my best friend back." He smiled.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later though. The coach will kill me if I don't finish running laps."

"Right. See you later?"

"Yeah. See ya." I answered as I ran off to finish my laps.

_Riku's back!_

**Sora: So you ****finally**** decided to get out.**

**Riku: Yeah I was a jerk.**

**Sora: Nah ya think?**

**Riku: Sorry. It'll get better now right?**

**Sora: Yeah.**

**Selphie: Does that mean that Riku and—**

**Sarah: Selphie! Don't! You can't give away the rest of the story!**

**Selphie: Oh. Sorry.**

**Nicole: Right. Well, readers, we hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review for us! **

**Kairi: See you next chapter!**

**Sarah: Why can't you all just be like Kairi? She doesn't give anything away and she's to the point with everything she says.**

**Nicole: Yep. Kairi's the best.**

**Kairi: (giggles) Thanks.**


	16. Does This Prove It?

**Riku: ****Disclaimer: The authors of this story ****do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy… Square Enix does.**

**Sarah: Look! Riku is taking turns!**

**Nicole: (annoyed) Yay.**

**Sora: So that means I can tell a little about this chapter right?**

**Nicole: Why don't we let Kairi do it this time?**

**Sora: Okay.**

**Kairi: Well I guess you could say this is the turning point of the story. That's all I'm going to say.**

**Sarah: Nice. Way to go Kairi! **

**Kairi: Thanks.**

**Selphie: Can I introduce the chapter to the readers then?**

**Nicole: Go ahead.**

**Selphie: To the readers please enjoy chapter 16…**

Chapter 16: Does This Prove It?

**Selphie's POV:**

After Sora ran his last three laps he came back to the bleachers. Since he stopped to talk to Riku he was the last one to finish.

"Okay. Now that Fischer has finally run his laps, we can all go back to the gym." The coach announced.

Everyone got up and started walking back to the gym.

"I saw you talking to Riku." I said to Sora as I caught up with him.

"Yeah."

"So are you guys friends again?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Just don't tell Kairi yet. I need to make sure he's gonna keep his promise." he answered.

"Okay." _Yes! They're friends again! That means it won't be too long before I can tell them that Riku and I are friends. I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret._

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Selphie." Sora said as we headed into the gym.

"Yeah. Okay. See you!" I replied as I waved to him.

After I had changed into my school uniform again I started walking over toward the middle school. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an empty classroom. I swallowed as I realized it was Daisuke.

"So when are we gonna get together again?" he asked.

"When hell freezes over!" I exclaimed.

"Aw, why you have to be like that?" he asked as he tried to kiss me. I pushed him off.

"Maybe because of what you did to me! Get off me!" I exclaimed.

He slapped me. "I didn't do anything wrong. If you go around this school calling rape I'll kill you. You got that?" I stood still with my head still turned from the slap. "I asked you a question! Are you gonna answer it?!"

"Yes." I replied softly as tears rolled down my face.

"Good." He stated as he tried to kiss me again.

"I said get off me!"

He slapped me again. "Shut up!" he yelled at me. "Just stand there and be my doll."

He started to feel me up while trying to kiss me again. I slapped him and started to run out of the room but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in violently. He threw me into a desk and closed the door. _Now what do I do? I'm in a closed room with a rapist! _He walked over to me and punched me in the stomach, making me fall to my knees as the wind got knocked out of me. I tried to breath but it hurt. He grabbed me by the arm and jerked me up.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you understand me?" I nodded as I tried to breath, tears still rolling down my face.

"Daisuke! Where the fuck are you?!" I heard someone call in the hallway.

"You better not tell anyone about this either." I nodded. "Little bitch." He mumbled as he threw me aside again and walked out closing the door behind him.

He had thrown me into a corner. As I fell my lip hit the corner of a desk, and my back hit the file cabinet. I was still having trouble breathing but I managed to get up and walk to the door. I opened it to see if anyone was in the hallway. I didn't see anyone so I ran to the girls' bathroom as quick as I could. I looked in the mirror and saw a red hand print on my face and a cut on the corner of my lip. I cleaned it, put make-up over it and walked out.

* * *

"Selphie, what's wrong? You've been acting strange lately." Sora asked me in P.E. the next day as we were waiting for the bell to end school. 

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this?"

"I promise."

"And promise not to do anything about it?" I asked.

"Selphie, just tell me."

I sighed. "Daisuke took me into an empty classroom after school yesterday and tried to get me to well you know. I pushed him off and he threatened to kill me if I told anyone about what happened last year. Then he hit me and threw me into a desk and the wall…" I could see Sora's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's okay. It's not that big a deal."

"Yes it is, Selphie. You're my friend and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks, Sora." I smiled at him.

**Sora's POV:**

After Selphie explained to me what Daisuke did to her I became furious. I told him before not to mess with my friends. Now he's really gonna get it. As the bell rang for P.E. to end, I ran out of the gym and found Daisuke. I grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

"I told you not to mess with Selphie." I stated to him.

"Really? And exactly what are you going to do about it weakling?"

"I'm not weak!"

"According to last year's fight with Riku, yeah you are." He laughed.

"That was last year." I stated.

"Oh right. Like you're any better. Let's see shall we?" he asked as he grabbed me and threw me into some lockers. He went to punch me and I dodged. Krad's punch hit me instead.

"Hey! That's not fair! It's two on one!"

"Three!" someone came up behind them. "It doesn't matter how fair it is. If you threaten us… well let's just say threatening 3NC was a bad idea." He stated as he showed his face. Rex.

_Oh crap. Now I'm in trouble. _I thought as they all came toward me. Two of them tried to punch. I dodged and slipped behind them. One of them grabbed me and threw me back into the lockers. The Akbar brothers held my arms and Rex threw a punch towards me. I cringed knowing that I couldn't move but it never hit me. I opened my eyes to see someone had caught the punch inches from nose. I looked up as the threw Rex's fist away from me and punched Daisuke. They let go and looked back at him.

"Riku?!" I said surprised.

"What's this? You're defending him?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Riku snapped back.

"Strife, you're 2NC. You can't just turn on me."

"Looks like I just did." Riku stated as he glared at Rex.

"You'll regret this." Rex stated as he left signaling for the twins to go with him.

"Didn't you risk a lot by doing that?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But I couldn't just let him hit you."

"Thanks. So does that mean you're out?" I asked as we started walking out of the school.

"Not exactly. I guess you could say that was a hint to him. I need your help before I can tell him I want out."

"What do you mean? About Wednesday?"

"No. Well, that too, but that's not all. I need your help with something else."

"Like what?"

"Remember what happened to Cory Fields last year?" Riku asked me.

"What does that have to with you?"

"He was trying to get out of the gang. It's rare for someone to live through it."

"Can't you fight back?" I asked.

"No. That's part of the rules."

"Great. Yeah I'll help you any way I can."

"Thanks." Riku replied as we hit our fists together. "So does that mean I've proven it to you?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

**Sora: Great. You need my help a lot don't you?**

**Riku: Right now.**

**Sora: Well don't expect it all the time. I can't always save you.**

**Sarah: Sora, shut it! In the future you end up saving each other. Kind of. **

**Nicole: (rolls eyes) Yeah. Right. Readers please—**

**Selphie: Can I do it? Please!**

**Nicole: Go ahead.**

**Selphie: Readers, the authors would like you to leave a nice review!**

**Sarah: Good job, Selph. Oh and readers sorry this chap was short. We'll try to make them longer. **

**Kairi: See you next chapter!**


	17. Sora's Feelings&Riku's Request

**Sora: Disclaimer: The authors of this story do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy… Square Enix does.**

**Sarah: Thank you, Sora. Riku, you can say a little about the chapter if you don't give anything away.**

**Riku: Right. Uh… well I'm gonna try and get out and Sora—**

**Nicole: Stop there! That's a surprise.**

**Riku: Right. Sorry.**

**Sora: Way to go, Riku.**

**Riku: Shut up!**

**Sarah: No fighting! You're supposed to be friends again remember?!**

**Nicole: Great. (rolls eyes) Readers, please enjoy chapter 17…**

Chapter 17: Sora's Feelings and Riku's Request

I'm glad Riku's back and that he didn't go to jail for what happened last Wednesday. Krad tried to turn him in but I lied for him. I always said I'd lie for Riku but I never figured it would end up being something that serious. Now we're gonna tell Kairi everything after school. Why do I have to see Kairi after gym? I'll probably look bad. Wait… why am I thinking that? It's Kairi. She's my best friend next to Riku. I've had that feeling before. Why do I feel like this when I think about Kairi? I really like her that's why. Maybe I should just ask her out. But would she say yes? What if it ruined our friendship? What if— I need to just talk to her about it.

"Sora, what's going on? You're spacing out." Selphie said to me as we were waiting for the bell to ring.

"Oh, sorry. Just got a lot on my mind I guess." I replied coming back into reality.

"Right. You're gonna tell Kairi about being friends with Riku aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Today after school." I answered.

"I hope she'll be okay with it."

"I'm sure she will. Just curious though, why are you so concerned with it?"

"Uh… well… when Kairi sees that Riku is out of the gang she'll start hanging out with you guys again. Then I'll—"

"You'll get to see Riku more often." I finished for her. She caught her breath and blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Nah. Not really. Although you're reaction when someone brings up Riku doesn't give anything away. And that day in PE when the coach told you to stop flirting with your "boyfriend" didn't either." I teased her.

"You knew that was Riku?"

"No I didn't. But I do now." I laughed.

"You're not gonna tell him I like him are you?"

"Of course not." I answered.

"Thanks." She replied as the bell rang.

We got up and walked out of the gym. I said bye to Selphie as she headed to her locker and went in the opposite direction to meet up with Riku. I found him surrounded by Rex, Daisuke, Krad and other guys I knew were in the gang.

"What are you saying?! You just all of sudden decided you're out?! You can't do that!"

"I know." Riku replied.

"You're aware of the consequences of getting out right?"

"Yes."

"And you still want out?"

"I've already told you my answer! It's not gonna change!" Riku exclaimed.

"Watch it, Strife."

"You watch it!" Riku snapped. "As far as I'm concerned I'm already out!"

"You're not out until you've paid the price! Be in the alley at five Friday after school! Don't be late!" Rex demanded as he pushed Riku into the lockers, punched him, and walked off. The rest of the guys followed. I walked up to him casually as if I hadn't seen or heard anything.

"Hey, Riku. You ready?"

"Yeah." he replied as we walked out of the school. We started walking to Kairi's in silence. "You saw what Rex did, didn't you?" Riku asked me. I nodded. "I need you to be there too. But make sure they don't see you."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"When it starts getting bad, call the police."

"Right." I agreed.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I replied as we walked up to Kairi's house and I rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Sora, Riku. What's up?" Kairi asked when she answered the door.

"We need to talk to you." I answered.

"Are you guys friends again?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. But there's more." Riku said.

"Okay…? Come in."

We walked into her house, sat down on the couch and started explaining everything.

**Kairi's POV:**

After they told me Riku was finally getting back to being himself again I was really happy until they told me about Friday.

"You mean Riku might end up like Cory?!" I exclaimed.

"Not exactly. I'm not so easily deceived by him, plus that's why I'll have Sora to call the police for me when it starts to get bad." Riku answered me.

"Why do you have to go?"

"If I don't I'm still considered a member of the gang. 2NC for that matter."

"Sora, would you excuse us for a minute?" I asked as I pulled Riku into the kitchen. "We just found out about being brother and sister and now you're telling me you might end up like Cory after what I did to defend you?"

"Kairi, it wouldn't be like that. If I know Rex he'll try and beat me to death rather than kill like he did Cory."

"I don't know which is worse!" I exclaimed as I started to cry.

"Sora will be there to call the police. It won't get that bad." he said as he hugged me.

"I wanna go too." I said as I hugged him back.

"No. I don't want you to see that."

"I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Please don't, Kairi. Promise you won't go."

"Okay, fine. I promise you won't go." I mumbled.

"Thank you." Riku sighed. _I'm so glad he didn't notice._

"What's going on in there?" We heard Sora say form the other room.

"Nothing. Kairi just wanted to go with us." Riku called to him.

"I don't think so, Kairi." Sora scolded.

"I know, I know." I mumbled.

"I really should be going. My aunt's gonna be pissed at me if I'm not home in twenty minutes." Riku replied.

"Okay, see you later, Riku." I replied as I hugged him.

"See ya, man." Sora replied as they hit their fists together.

As Riku left I turned to Sora. He looked a little confused and dazed. "Sora, is something wrong?" I asked as I slowly cocked my head.

"Huh? Oh no." he replied as if he were back to earth.

"Really? You seem… I don't know… well you don't seem like yourself." I told him. "Is there something you need to talk to me about? … … You know you can tell me anything."

**Sora's POV:**

When she asked me that my breath caught in my chest. I couldn't think of what to say. _Yes there is something. I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend. I can't say it like that though!_

"Uh… well… I uh…"

"C'mon, Sora, you're worrying me."

_That's the last thing I want to do. _"Sorry. I don't mean to."

"Well what is it then?" she asked.

"Do you remember what I told you when you uh… well that day we were in your backyard?"

"Well you come to my house a lot. Which time are you talking about?"

"Uh… _that_ time…"

"Oh yeah." She said her voice showing embarrassment. "What about it?" she asked.

"I tried to tell you something that day. Do you remember what I said?"

"Not really. You kept telling me you didn't want me to and you said… well you said you really cared about me."

My heart sank and I took a deep breath. "I tried to tell you that I like you a lot."

"Like as in more than just friends?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I'd like to be more than friends. Unless you don't want to. I know how you feel about guys because of what Rex did and I'll wait until you want—"

I was interrupted by Kairi's warm lips pressing against mine and I pressed back.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked as our lips separated. I stood there in shock. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to fly out of my chest. "Sora?" All of a sudden she burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You should've seen your face!" she giggled.

"Oh really?" I asked teasingly as I started tickling her.

She laughed and tried to get away but I took her around the stomach. We fell to the ground laughing as she tried to get free. I leaned down to her as we shared our first kiss as a couple.

**Riku: So you and Kairi are **_**finally**_** a couple.**

**Sora: Yeah. It's great.**

**Sarah: Well while Sora gets over his daydream—**

**Sora: I'm not daydreaming!**

**Nicole: Shut it Sora! Go talk to Kairi.**

**Sora: Okay.**

**Sarah: (rolls eyes) Readers, please don't forget to review! **

**Nicole: Next chapter will be coming soon!**


	18. Rex's Revenge

**Riku: Disclaimer: The authors of this story do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy… Square Enix does.**

**Sarah: Sora, it's your turn to tell the readers a little bit about this chapter.**

**Sora: Riku's finally getting out!**

**Nicole: Good. Now readers please enjoy chapter 18…**

Chapter 18: Rex's Revenge

_Man I wish this week would be over already! Why is it only Thursday? I just want it to be Friday. I'm tired of the gang reminding me about tomorrow. I can't wait to get out I know what tomorrow is you guys! I'm just glad Kairi won't be there._

My thoughts were interrupted as a ruler got slapped on my desk in front of me. As a reaction I jumped clenching both hands into fists ready to attack. I saw that it was the teacher. I immediately let go and put hands down.

"Yes, sir?"

"Mr. Strife, sleeping in class are you?" he asked.

"No." I answered plainly.

"Mr. Strife, don't take that tone with me unless you'd like a detention."

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir." I answered clenching my teeth.

"Then you better start paying attention in my class."

"If you're class wasn't so boring, maybe I could." I said before I could stop myself.

"Detention Mr. Strife, tomorrow after school." he stated. _Shit. How many is that now?_

"I can't serve that."

"And why not?" he asked.

"I have somewhere I have to be."

"Where would you have to be that's more important than a detention?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, sir." I said locking my jaw into place.

"I'm not changing it."

"Well I'm not serving it."

"If you don't serve it you'll be sitting in ISS Monday won't you?"

"Guess I will. It'd be better than sitting in here listening to your useless mono-toned lecture." I snapped without thinking. The class started applauding.

"Shut up!" the teacher yelled and he grabbed my arm. My reaction was to tighten my muscles and I took a deep breath to prevent myself from killing him as he pulled me out of the classroom. "What the hell do you think you're doing in there?" he whispered sharply

"Making a point. Are you gonna change that detention to Monday or do I have to tell the school board about your attitude?" I smirked knowing I had a way out.

"Fine. You better be here Monday." he snarled through clenched teeth.

"I will." I replied. _If I live through the weekend that is. And even if I do I'm still gonna have detentions all week thanks to Rex. How much more could he get me in trouble for?_

I walked back into the classroom, sat down in my desk, calmly picked up my backpack and placed it over my shoulder.

DING DING DING DING

I stood up and walked out casually. _Only four more classes to go. _As I walked by a girl she slapped me.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I demanded.

"You grabbed me!" the girl exclaimed.

"Don't say shit like that! I wouldn't do that! I like someone!" I scoffed. _Wait… I do? Who? Oh yeah. Selphie. Anyway think about that later._

"What is going on here?" the principal asked as she walked up to us.

"He grabbed my butt!" the girl announced.

"I did not!" I argued.

"Both of you come with me." she ordered and started walking toward the office. As we started following her I heard a low dark laugh. _I recognize that laugh. _I turned to see Rex with a smirk on his face as the dark laugh continued. I gave him a death glare as we followed the principal around the corner. "Go sit in my office. I'll be right there." We walked in the office and sat down.

"Thanks a lot! I can't believe you! I have a boyfriend!" the girl huffed next to me.

"I already told you. I had nothing to do with it." I said clenching my teeth. I was so annoyed with her.

"Oh yeah. So your hand just happened to touch my butt and it's not your fault!" she continued in the same high mighty voice.

"Whoever said it was my hand?" I asked her still clenching my teeth.

"You were right next to me!"

"Yeah and so were a bunch of other guys too! It's the hallway, for all you know it could've been an accident."

"So you did do it!" she accused me again. I groaned in annoyance.

"For the last time, it wasn't me. I know who did, and he did it to get me in trouble."

"Yeah, right. My boyfriend will kick your butt."

"Sure. Who's your boyfriend?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well if it's any of your business, it's Krad Akbar." She announced proudly. I laughed. "What's so funny?! You don't think he could kick your butt?"

"Krad? No way. He's not too good with fighting." I told her.

"And how would you know?"

"Let's just say I know him pretty well."

"Whatever, Loser."

"Loser? That's original." I mocked. "Oh and by the way Krad's cheating on you."

"What would you know?"

"What would you know?" I asked her back.

"I just asked you that."

"Exactly."

"What? You're trying to make me sound stupid aren't you?"

"Doesn't take much." I sighed in reply.

"You big jerk!"

"Actually, Krad's more of a jerk than I'll ever be."

"How would you know? You don't know him!"

"I can tell you I probably know him a lot better than you do."

She folded her arms and huffed her head up high. "Fine. Then tell me something I don't know about him."

"Okay. But the question is 'would you believe me if I told you?'" She let out an offended high-pitched squeak. "For your sake, I'll tell you anyway. He's in the Vultures."

"No he isn't! Vultures are jerks and Krad is sweet!"

"Yeah, that's what my friend said about his brother Daisuke and she was completely wrong."

"Just because his brother is a jerk doesn't mean he is!"

"My friend said that too."

She reached forward, sticking her long fake Barbie nails into my shirt under the collar, and pulling me toward her. "You're lying! He isn't a Vulture!"

"Am I?" She tightened her grips slightly as fury rose to her face.

"Check his wrist if you don't believe me." I continued calmly as I pulled away from her and there was a small clatter as something hit the ground. I froze.

"I still don't believe you."

"Believe what you want."

"Is that yours?" she asked pointing at the object that had fallen to the floor.

I looked down, picked it up, and put it in my pocket without saying a word. At tat moment the principal walked in with our files and sat in her chair on the other side of the desk.

"Gina, making a scene like that wasn't the best way to handle it. You have a detention tomorrow after school for your lack of judgment. Riku, with your record I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you some form of punishment. I think a detention should suffice. Tomorrow after school."

"Ma'am, I can't serve that. I already have a detention tomorrow."

"Monday then."

"I have a detention that day too."

"You better be serving it Tuesday then."

"No, ma'am. Well I will but not for this one."

"Another detention? How about Wednesday?" she asked. I didn't answer. "Exactly how many detentions do you have?"

"Today, tomorrow, and all next week."

"That's a lot of detentions Mr. Strife. Are you aware that after three detentions we're supposed to turn it to an ISS?"

"Well my teachers didn't do it."

"Your teachers are supposed to send you to me when that happens. Anyway right now it doesn't matter how it was overlooked. Instead of all those detentions I'll just give you ISS tomorrow."

"Yeah. That works." I smirked.

"I'd be worried about that attitude. You can go."

As I was about to turn the corner, gentle fingers touched my arm. I turned around confused to see Gina looking timid and scared. This was different from the way she was in the office.

"If you're 2NC, why would you care about me?" she asked shakily.

"I'm just sick of what they're doing." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm getting out tomorrow."

"Would you know how many times he's cheated on me?" she asked shyly.

"How long have you been with him?" I asked her.

"Since the beginning of last year." She answered.

"There's at least three others that I know of. Although he's not exactly a flirt like his brother. He's more of a thrill seeker."

"I guess you might be right. I don't see why you'd lie at this point. And he never did tell me where he was when he was gone for three days."

"Oh that? He was in jail. I'd stay away from him if I were you. Well maybe not completely or you might be killed." I informed her plainly. I looked up to see her on the verge of tears. _Did I have to tell her that? I've gotta learn to be more sensitive. _"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have of said it that way even if it is true. If I live through this weekend, I'll try to do something about Krad for you." I comforted her. She threw her arms around me and leaned up to kiss me. At first I started to as well but I stopped and stepped back.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"You just don't need a guy like me or Krad."

"If Krad's cheating on me then why shouldn't I do the same to him? Do you not think I'm pretty?" she asked.

_That's a sure way of getting killed._ "Look, it's not that. You're beautiful, Gina. I just don't want to get involved with them anymore than I have to. Besides that, I like someone as I told you before."

"Now what am I gonna do?"

"All you can do is stop crying and act normally or you'll end up dead." I shrugged in reply as I walked around the corner to go to my class.

I slumped down in a seat in the back row and someone tapped my shoulder getting my attention. I looked up to see Krad.

"Are you still planning to get out?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Right. How could you do this to me? After everything I did for you?"

"What can I say? I changed my mind."

"C'mon, man you don't really want out do you? You'll miss out on all the fun."

"Fun. Right. I'll admit some of it was fun but I'm not that guy."

"So you just woke up one morning and said you wanted out? It doesn't work that way."

"Not exactly like that but something like it."

"Fine. You leave us no choice."

"I know. That's what I want."

"Then you better be ready tomorrow."

"I will be." I assured him.

**Sora: Rex is a jerk. Do you think he could put you in a worse situation then you already are?**

**Riku: You never know.**

**Kairi: I'm just glad you're finally getting out.**

**Selphie: Me too.**

**Riku: Yeah. So am I.**

**Sarah: Well there's chapter 18…**

**Nicole: There's only two chapters left!**

**Sarah: Please review and tell us what you think!**


	19. The Interference

**Sora:** **Disclaimer: The authors of this story do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy… Square Enix does.**

**Riku: This chapter is where I get out and so many things go wrong.**

**Sarah: I guess that's good. I mean he didn't really give anything away right, Nicole?**

**Nicole: Yeah. He's finally getting better when the story is almost finished. Man, he's slow.**

**Riku: Hey!**

**Sarah: Readers please enjoy chapter 19 while I prevent this from starting a fight…**

Chapter 19: The Interference

I walked into the alley and saw what looked like all of the gang. _I didn't expect the whole gang to show up. This is gonna be worse than I thought. _I looked around for a second and spotted Sora peering around the corner.

"Last chance to change your mind." Rex warned.

"My answer is the same." I declared.

"It a shame to lose one of my best fighters."

"Get over it, Rex. Let's just get this over with."

"Hand it over." He demanded indicating my 2NC knife.

As I walked closer to him I pulled the knife out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"I have one last thing I need to do before we start this." I told him.

"Fine. But you're not leaving the alley."

"I don't have to." I snarled at him.

He looked confused for a second until my fist slammed into his face. Immediately I felt the impact as another fist hit my jaw. I felt something hard and swift hit up into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. Then I felt a sharp pain on the back of the neck. My face hit the concrete and blood came out the side of my mouth as I coughed as impact after impact hit me while I was down on the ground. A foot hooked up under my ribs and flipped me to my back. Feet came down on my face and chest stomping. I continued the roll trying not to seem like it was on purpose. Feet came up catching me under the chin in the eye and I felt blood seeping from my nose. I laid there motionless still feeling impact after impact as the gang continued to kick and punch me. I squinted my eyes in pain for a second and opened them realizing they had stopped. The Akbar twins picked me up to a standing position and threw me into a fence still holding on to my arms.

"You look like hell." Rex commented as he laughed.

"I wonder why." I replied sarcastically.

"You know you're gonna piss me off, Strife. That's not something you wanna do right now. And by the way, why did you punch me before we started this?"

"Because you deserved it." I snapped at him.

"That may be. Just for that I'll give you one last chance. If you change your mind now, I'll forget this whole thing. Are you willing?"

"Not in a million years." I replied defiantly as I glared at him.

"Wrong answer." Rex smirked as he pulled out a gun. Fear flashed in my eyes.

"You're not supposed to use weapons for this! It's against the rules!" I shouted.

"What rules? I'm the leader, therefore _I _decide what happens." He smirked again as he aimed for my head.

"No! Stop it!" I looked up to see Selphie had run into the alleyway as even else stopped to look at her. _Shit. Not good. _

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Daisuke yelled at her.

"Don't kill him, please!" she begged as she started running towards me.

"Get her!" Rex yelled.

Daisuke and another guy grabbed her.

"No!" She screamed as she fought to get free. "Please don't kill him!" she pleaded.

"You actually care about this stupid son of a bitch?!" Rex questioned her.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Selphie exclaimed.

"You're brave to be talking to the leader of the Vultures that way."

"Leader?!"

Rex sneered and turned to me. "Why does she care so much about you? You told us you didn't like her."

"She's Kairi's friend." I answered.

"So she means nothing to you?" I didn't answer. "Well if that's the case…" He pointed the gun at her.

"No!" I yelled lunging forward at him but I was thrown back into the fence.

"So she does mean something to you?" _No matter what I say I'm screwed._

"Just leave her out of it, Rex! She's got nothing to do with this!"

"If she means anything to you then it does have to do with this."

"I told you she's just Kairi's friend!"

"Then there's nothing stopping me from shooting her." He turned toward her again.

"No! Selphie!" I heard Kairi scream as she revealed herself from around the corner.

"Kairi! Get out of here!" I yelled at her.

"No! I won't let this continue!" She stated defiantly.

"You should listen to him, Kairi. If don't you might witness more than just a murder." Rex taunted her. She stood in shock. Two guys grabbed her and separated her from Selphie. _Damn. What am I supposed to do now? _"You wanna stay? Then you'll die too." he stated as he aimed the gun toward Selphie again.

"No!" I shouted. I punched Krad in the face and ran to Selphie as fast as I could. Just as I got to them there was a gunshot and I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I jerked backward slightly as it hit me. "You won't touch them." I stated as we heard sirens in the distance. The guys let go of Kairi and Selphie and took off running. He glared for a minute and started to pull the trigger again but he was pushed forward as Sora came running around the corner. The shot hit the ground in front of me. I started feeling lightheaded and dropped to my knees.

"This isn't over!" Rex exclaimed as he ran along with the other members.

"Riku!" I heard Sora exclaim as he came running to my side.

The police and paramedics showed up and put me on a stretcher.

"I'll be okay, now. Thanks, Sora." I managed to say through the immense amount of blood in my mouth.

"No problem." He replied.

**Sora: You're finally out!**

**Riku: Yeah.**

**Sarah: Remember Rex said it wasn't over.**

**Nicole: Sarah, you're as bad as them about giving away the next chapter.**

**Sarah: Oops. Uh… Hey readers, sorry this chapter was short!**

**Nicole: (rolls eyes) There's chapter 19. We hope you enjoyed it.**

**Selphie: There's only one chapter left!**

**Kairi: There is?**

**Sarah: That's right. Only one chapter left. I'll have it up as soon as I can. Please don't forget to review!**


	20. A New Beginning

**Riku: Disclaimer: ****The authors of this story do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy… Square Enix does.**

**Sarah: Good job, Riku.**

**Sora: So this is really the last chapter?**

**Nicole: That's right. **

**Kairi: Well if it is I hope everything works out.**

**Selphie: Me too. When will—**

**Sarah: Selphie! **

**Selphie: Sorry.**

**Nicole: Readers, please enjoy the last chapter. **

**Kairi: To chapter 20…**

Chapter 20: A New Beginning

I sat in my third period class a few days later. I still had pain in my shoulder and a cut on my lip from the weekend. Just as I had finished my work and turned it in a police officer came in with a German Shepard.

"Can we please ask for all students to stand up and walk out of the classroom?"

The teacher stood up. "Everyone please stand and walk out. Make sure you leave all purses and backpacks."

We all walked out and stood in the hall. I glanced in the classroom next to the one I was in and I saw Rex smirking. _Why is he looking at me like that with a smirk on his face? I don't like the looks of that at all._

"May we see that young man in the room alone." An officer said pointing to me. _Shit. What'd Rex do now? _I walked in with the officer. He shut the door, went to my backpack, and pulled out a small bag of marijuana.

"It isn't mine." I stated.

"Mind telling me how it got in your backpack then."

"Most likely someone put it there."

"Right." He stated sarcastically. "Arrest him."

"No, wait. He might be telling the truth." Another police officer spoke up.

"Why do you think that? He's just some kid who got caught with pot."

"No, I mean I think he is telling the truth. If someone just got out of a gang don't you think they'd try everything to get him into trouble?"

"I suppose so. But why would that matter, Danson?"

"This is the kid from this weekend. He's the one that got out."

"That kid was shot in the shoulder. He wouldn't be back at school this quickly."

"Do you remember the kid's name?"

"Yes I do."

"Ask him his name then."

The first police officer rolled his eyes and looked at me. "What's your name kid?"

"Riku Strife." I answered. "And about coming to school I've never been one to stay down from anything."

"So do you know who would've put this in your backpack?" he asked.

"I have an idea but I can't say for sure."

"Give me a couple names. We'll make sure it's anonymous."

"There is no anonymous with the gang, sir. But I can deal with them myself so I'll say three people I think it could possibly be." He nodded. "Rex Fortunato, Krad or Daisuke Akbar."

"Thank you, Mr. Strife." He said as they walked out. Everyone came back in and started questioning me. I just laughed and sat back down in my seat. _Rex has got another thing comin' if he thinks he can get rid of me that easily. Thanks Officer Danson._

As the bell rang I picked up my bag and walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Riku!" I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Selphie heading toward me. "After what happened this weekend I thought you'd be in the hospital."

"Nah. I'm fine. A little sore but anyone would be." I answered.

"Riku, I wanted to say thanks for saving me."

"It was nothing. I mean not that your life was nothing… just…"

She smiled. "I know what you mean." she replied. Then she kissed me on the cheek and sat down. I sat next to her. "Oh and guess what?" she sounded excited.

"What?" I asked.

"Krad and Daisuke got arrested." _I figured._

"That's good. Now you won't have problems with them for a while."

"Yeah. Finally. At the end of the year is when it happens. It kinda sucks but I'm glad that's all over with and I'm glad you're out of the gang now."

"Yeah. And Selphie, I wanna say thanks too. Even though you put yourself in danger by interfering you still saved my life too."

"I just didn't wanna see you get hurt anymore."

"I'm glad to have a friend like you." I told her as I returned the kiss she'd given me earlier. I could swear she blushed.

* * *

**Selphie's POV:**

_Finally the end of the year. When I told Kairi that I'd been friends with Riku all along she got a little upset but now she's fine with it. I knew everything would work out fine. I'm a little worried about Riku though. He seems to be getting into more trouble. Although I know it's not his fault. Stupid Rex. I can't believe I talked to him. I didn't know he was the leader. Sora, Kairi, and Riku have been talking about leaving the island lately. I don't want them to leave._

"Hey, Selphie!" I turned to see Riku running up to me.

"Hey, Riku."

He sat down next to me on the dock out on the island. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I guess." I replied.

"You don't seem fine. What is it? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Well I like this guy and I don't know if he likes me back."

"Just ask him." He told me.

"I can't just ask him because he's one of my friends. I mean I've had a crush on him since sixth grade and I only recently got to really know him."

"The best way to find out if he likes you is to tell him somehow."

"You're right. When are you and Sora and Kairi leaving?" I asked.

"Sometime during the summer." He answered.

"We only have a week left of school."

"I know. I can't wait."

"Riku, I think I love this guy."

"Then you really need to tell him." He laughed.

"Exactly. Next time I talk to him I'll kiss him."

**Riku's POV:**

"Good for you." I answered. _I knew she liked someone else. _I thought. "I'll see you later, Selphie." I said as I stood up.

"Riku, wait!" she said as she stood up too.

"It's you." She whispered as she kissed me. I kissed back. She stepped back and looked for my reaction.

"I like you, too. Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. But I don't want to tell anyone yet."

"Okay." I replied.

* * *

_We've managed to keep our relationship a secret all week and today we're making the raft so we can leave. I'm gonna miss Selphie._

I saw her sitting on the docks looking sad. I walked up to her and sat next to her.

"You're still gonna go aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't think it'd be a good idea to let Sora and Kairi go alone do you?" I teased.

"I guess not." She laughed then looked as if she'd cry again. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Selphie."

"What if something happens to you guys? What if—"

I kissed her in mid sentence. "I'll come back. I promise."

She smiled and kissed me again. I took her hand and we went into the secret place. We made out for a while then came out unnoticed. I left to my usual spot on the islet and Selphie went back to sit on the docks.

**Sora's POV:**

I got to the beach and looked around. Selphie was at the docks, Tidus was up at the tree house, Wakka was by the shack, and I could see Riku up on his usual spot at the islet. I looked around for Kairi and couldn't find her. So I asked Tidus, Wakka and Selphie if they wanted to play. They agreed and we played for a few hours. I won and decided to take a nap on the beach.

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real or not?_

**A/N: And that's where Kingdom Hearts starts! So this story is now complete! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to do another story called Selphie's Life that is her life before, during, and after KH. For those that have reviewed I thank you. For those who read it and didn't review I still thank you, and a special thank you to liobi who asked me to finish it. Please review! **


End file.
